Auténticamente Tú
by Addanight
Summary: Mientras uno se prepara para su cumpleaños, el otro está a punto de quitarse la vida. ¿Será capaz uno de ellos de recordarle al otro el sentido de la vida y de enseñarle a disfrutar lo que le queda por vivir? Cap 7. Volví! xD
1. Simplemente Perfecta

Notas de la Autora:

**Por favor lean las siguientes aclaraciones porque son importantes**

Hola a todos y a todas, me presento soy Addanight y estoy aquí para presentarles mi nuevo fic. He decido que sea protagonizado por mis personajes favoritos Kai y Rei.

Como ya se imaginarán esto será un **yaoi**, es decir, una relación hombre-hombre. A todos aquellos que no les guste este género por favor no lo lean. Quisiera aclarar desde ahora que **no contendrá lemon**, porque no creo que en una historia romántica el sexo sea algo determinante o necesario, además de que no sé escribirlo.

Creo que todos hemos leído historias románticas de Kai y Rei, sin embargo, en la mayoría de ellas, ellos ya se quieren sólo que no se había dado cuenta. Este fic será diferente, comenzará desde que comienza a surgir una amistad, así que el yaoi no se presentará hasta más adelante.

La forma en que será escrito este fic es mediante tres puntos de vista que se alternarán indistintamente. Una parte será contada desde el punto de vista de Rei, otra desde el de Kai y por último también habrá intervenciones mías, espero que no se confundan. Decidí escribirlo de esta forma porque nos permite visualizar lo que pasa por la mente de ambos personajes al mismo tiempo y nos da una visión más global de lo que ocurre. Además dado que estamos tratando con sentimientos lo que ocurre en sus mentes es muy importante.

Quisiera conocer su opinión, por favor no olviden dejarme un review o mandarme un e-mail con sus críticas. Me ayudarán mucho para mejorar mi forma de escribir.

**Si alguien se siente ofendido con el contenido de esta historia, por favor siéntase totalmente libre de comentármelo, pues lo tomaré en cuenta.**

Este fic está dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí, LJC, mi gran amigo y confidente, aunque sé que no lo leerá, lo escribo para él y todos aquellos que deseen leerlo con mucho cariño. También agradezco a mi hermana por darme la idea para escribir este fic.

Ahora si los dejo con la lectura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUMARY:

Después de ocho años de no verse, el destino reunirá a Kai y Rei. Mientras uno se prepara para su cumpleaños, el otro está a punto de quitarse la vida. ¿Será capaz uno de ellos de recordarle al otro el sentido de la vida y de enseñarle a disfrutar lo que le queda por vivir? (KXR) Futuro Yaoi

Auténticamente Tú

Por Addanight

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Porque lo importante no es lo que te quede de vida,

sino vivirlo al máximo, siendo auténticamente tú.

Addanight

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Simplemente Perfecta

Frío, sin duda alguna no existe nada tan frío e hipócrita como la naturaleza humana. Y dado que fui criado en uno de los lugares más fríos del mundo, es natural que me sienta todo un experto en esto de la frialdad. Pero a decir verdad igual pude haber nacido en un paraíso tropical y mi corazón seguiría siendo lo que es, un témpano de hielo.

¿Qué puedo decir sobre mí que valga la pena? Veamos, tengo veinticinco años y ya soy dueño de mi propia compañía, Industrias Hiwatari. Hoy mismo mi inteligencia me hizo ganar diez millones de dólares en cinco minutos. Todo gracias a una buena decisión, supongo que todo se trata de eso ¿no? Decisiones y más decisiones, el mundo gira alrededor de ellas. Quien aprende a controlarlas controla su destino y si es lo suficientemente bueno, el de los demás.

En pocas palabras no soy más que otro prodigio que tuvo la desgracia de caer al mundo. Pero como no quiero hablar de cosas deprimentes mejor voy a dejar de hablar de mi vida. Puesto que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, me dirijo a un costoso restaurante para tener una velada tranquila. Una silenciosa cena siempre me hace sentir satisfecho.

Hay mucha gente, así que supongo que tendré que esperar a que atiendan mi pedido. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera sentado aburrida esperando que le atiendan pero como yo siempre preveo todo, vine preparado y traje algo para no aburrirme. Esta pequeña caja negra en mis manos es mi más reciente adquisición. Con mucho cuidado la abro y revelo una pequeña navaja negra con mis iniciales grabadas en plata.

Tomo la diminuta navaja en mis manos y la miro detenidamente, no hay que dejarse llevar por la apariencia en realidad es tan efectiva o más que cualquier otra navaja. ¿Por qué la compré? Porque quise y lo que yo quiero lo tengo. O al menos eso creía, en realidad a veces ya no sé lo que quiero.

Continuo jugando con la navaja, no cabe duda que es de muy buena calidad. Su impecable color negro es hermoso, casi tanto como el brillo que las luces del lugar le dan a filo de ésta. Se ve preciosa, lo digo porque si de algo sé es de cosas bellas. El hecho de que no sean parte de mi vida, no quiere decir que no las reconozca.

Tan metido estoy en mis pensamientos, que no me doy cuenta cuando accidentalmente me corto. Es una herida muy superficial, apenas una finísima línea. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre comienzan a asomarse por mi blanca piel. Pero no siento ningún dolor.

-----Cambio de POV-----

Podría decirles que hoy es un día como cualquier otro, pero estaría mintiendo. La realidad es que es un día especial y como la situación lo amerita me he propuesto tener un gran día. Las cosas no han estado del todo bien, pero eso cambiará pronto. Después de todo, nada dura eternamente, sin importar que tan bueno o malo sea. Creo que lo mejor de la vida, es que tenemos el poder de controlar lo que sucede en ella, claro que esto también nos vuelve responsables de lo que en ella acontezca.

Las cosas no han sido totalmente buenas para mí. Después de que me retirara del beyblade continué viajando, sólo para darme cuenta de que en ningún lugar me sentía en casa. Por eso fue que regresé a Japón, porque es el único sitio que puedo llamar hogar. Lamentablemente, no todo ha estado bien. Ahora tengo veintitrés años. Tengo un trabajo en el que me explotan y no me alcanza para pagar las deudas. He pedido tantos préstamos que ya hasta he perdido la cuenta. Por suerte todo está por cambiar. Este es el pensamiento con el que me dispongo a partir rumbo a mi trabajo.

Las horas han pasado aún más lentamente que de costumbre. Mi jefe no ha hecho otra cosa que gritarme, pero a diferencia de otros días hoy no voy a molestarme. Como ya había comentado antes, hoy me propuse tener un buen día sin importar lo que sucediera y así será. Llevo horas trabajando y finalmente ha llegado mi momento de descanso. Sin pensarlo mucho salgo de la cocina y me dirijo al área de las mesas.

Todo mi cuerpo me duele. La fatiga me está destrozando poco a poco, pero de ningún modo voy a permitir que me venza. Si alguien que me hubiera conocido hace diez años me viera, seguro no me reconocería. A veces ni yo mismo lo hago. Mis ojos dorados ya no brillan como muchos decían que lo hacían. Mi lacio y negro cabello apenas y roza mis hombros. Realmente me hubiera gustado conservarlo largo, pero no tenía tiempo para cuidarlo. A decir verdad, no tengo tiempo para nada.

Estoy a punto de salir del establecimiento cuando mi mirada se posa en un joven en la mesa 7. Es curioso. Casi nadie usa esa mesa, dicen que se sienten aislados del resto del restaurante. Es Kai. No tengo ninguna duda, es cierto que estoy algo lejos, pero siempre he gozado de una muy buena visión. No puedo equivocarme tiene que ser él. Aunque ahora que lo pienso quizá me equivoque, ya que usa un traje y no trae sus características marcas azules. Su cabello es ahora más corto, pero en cuanto al resto es idéntico al Kai que yo recuerdo.

No sé si deba acercarme, después de todo quizá no quiera verme. Nunca fue una persona muy social, pero creo que de cierto modo siempre me tuvo algo de cariño. Ahora que lo pienso quizá lo mejor sea que no le hable, es decir, con sólo verlo se nota que le ha ido tan bien, en cambio yo… Lo mejor es dejarlo así. Prometí que no me deprimiría y que por sobre todas las cosas me la pasaría bien hoy y pienso hacerlo.

-----POV alternado-----

Una extraña sensación me saca de mis pensamientos. Alguien me está observando. Mi mirada recorre meticulosamente a las personas a mi alrededor y se posa sobre un hombre a menos de dos metros de mí. Su corto y lacio cabello negro acaricia delicadamente sus hombros. Sus ojos color miel con visos dorados me miran con alegría y una sonrisa sincera se ha dibujado en su rostro. No estoy seguro del motivo, pero yo también le sonrío.

Mi corazón se acelera al notar que Hiwatari ha notado mi presencia. De pronto, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Parece ser que mi día finalmente está mejorando. Significa tanto para mí que le de gusto verme. Creo que voy a tomar esto como una señal de que debo conversar con él. Quien sabe, quizá podamos pasar un buen rato recordando los viejos tiempos. Que triste suena eso en un hombre de apenas veintitrés años.

Mis ojos siguen posados en el misterioso hombre que ha hecho su aparición. Su vestuario consiste en una camisa roja de manga corta y un pantalón negro de vestir negro. Algo en él me parece familiar, pero no estoy seguro de lo que es. No sé de donde ha surgido este repentino interés por ese sujeto, supongo que me recuerda a alguien. Aquel hombre de cabello azabache comienza a acercarse a mí al percatarse de que también lo miro.

"Hola Kai. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?" pregunto, a lo que el contesta con una sonrisa. Los segundos corren, pero ni una sola palabra ha salido de sus labios. Su silencio sólo me hace pensar que está incómodo. Una de dos, o está molesto con mi presencia o simplemente lo aburro. No quiero pensar que lo incomodo, así que supondré que simplemente no está entretenido. Veamos, ¿De qué se puede hablar con el grandioso Kai Hiwatari? Nunca tuvimos mucho en común y sin embargo eso nunca evitó que fuéramos amigos, además las verdaderas amistades no mueren así que nuestra afinidad no puede estar a cien metros bajo tierra. ¿O sí? Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en contestar eso, mejor me concentraré en matar el desgraciado silencio que compartimos, aunque ahora que lo pienso es bueno saber que compartimos algo.

Por la forma en que me saluda no puedo sino asumir que nos conocemos, sin embargo, yo soy incapaz de reconocerlo. Mi mente no deja de decirme que debería recordarlo, pero por más que me esfuerzo no logro descubrir su identidad. Por sus facciones podría decir que posiblemente es asiático, lo cual no es una gran pista aquí en Japón. Sé que podría preguntarle su nombre, es sólo que me ha saludado con tanto gusto, que infiero que fui alguien muy especial para él. ¿Qué pensará cuando se de cuenta que no lo recuerdo? No deseo hacerlo sentir mal. Hacía tanto que no conocía a alguien que me sonriera sinceramente. Maldita sea mi memoria.

"No cabe duda que la humanidad es un asco" digo mientras espero pacientemente su reacción. No estoy seguro de la razón por la que hice ese comentario, quizá simplemente espero que esto le arranque al menos una palabra o que acabe con la tensión que entre nosotros se ha creado.

Al escuchar esa frase todos mis pensamientos se esfuman e inmediatamente dirijo mi mirada hacia él. No puedo evitar reír internamente ante la imagen tan curiosa que se desarrolla frente a mí y la verdad no pueden culparme. De los labios del alegre joven frente a mí había surgido una frase meramente negativa, que sin lugar a dudas le había surgido del alma. ¿Qué es lo gracioso de eso? Que su sonrisa ni siquiera se inmutó al dejar salir las negativas palabras de sus labios.

Su semblante ha cambiado y me alegra, esto me hace pensar que lo conozco más de lo que creo, aunque menos de lo que me gustaría. Lo miro durante un rato y no puedo creer lo que veo, ¿acaso se ve divertido? Es verdad que ese era mi objetivo, pero en realidad no entiendo como logré cambiar su humor. Mi ánimo también ha cambiado, hace unos momentos me sentía deprimido, por fuera sonreía, pero en realidad sólo fingía, como siempre. Supongo que la compañía me hace bien. Ahora es él quien se dispone a hablar.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto, necesito saber el nombre del hombre con el que comienzo a sentirme tan a gusto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi mente siempre me exige un porque? Medito durante unos segundos y me respondo, simplemente porque disfruto su compañía y quiero que esto se repita.

"¿No me recuerdas?" cuestiono al escuchar aquella pregunta. No puedo creerlo. Por eso me miraba así, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de quien soy. Me reprendo a mí mismo por lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué asumí que me recordaba? Es decir, no nos vemos desde hace años y de seguro no soy lo más trascendental que ha ocurrido en su vida. Es sólo que mi adolescencia significa tanto para mí que quería pensar que aquellos años que compartimos también habían significado algo para él. Mi humor ha vuelto ha caer hasta al suelo, o quizá ha caído aún más. No deseo continuar ahí así que me dispongo a marcharme.

"Claro que te recuerdo" respondo al ver no sólo su cambio de ánimo sino que se dispone a marcharse. Sus ojos color ámbar me mi miran confundido por lo que sólo agrego "Las personas son más que un nombre". Es tan común que ese tipo de frases salgan de mis labios, quizá por eso la gente no conversa conmigo, porque tienen que estudiar peor que si fueran a tener un examen profesional para mantener una plática conmigo. Pero no lo hago a propósito, quizá en algún momento abusé de eso para sentirme superior, hasta que me di cuenta de que había sido precisamente mi dichosa superioridad la que me había hundido en la soledad.

"Supongo que sí" respondo feliz al saber que lo único que no recuerda de mi es mi nombre. Esa frase fue tan profunda que no podía dejar de repasarla en mi cabeza. Entonces me puse de pie y extendí mi mano dispuesto a presentarme. "Soy Rei Kon" mencioné mientras él estrechaba su mano.

"Mucho gusto Rei" digo más por cortesía que por necesidad, en realidad no estaba seguro si debía decir eso con alguien que ya conocía.

La sola mención de mi nombre en sus labios me hace sentir tan bien. No puedo describir la felicidad que siento al saber que lo único que era incapaz de recordar de mí era mi nombre. Entonces damos por terminado nuestro saludo y noto unas cuantas gotas rojas que relucen en mi mano. Es sangre, no tengo la menor duda.

"¡Kon!" gritó un hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Tu descanso terminó hace dos minutos se puede saber ¿Por qué no estás en la cocina? Y así esperas que te de un adelanto para cubrir lo que debes de la renta, ni siquiera lo sueñes" continuó gritando sin darse cuenta que un par de preciosos rubíes se clavaban en él deseando destrozarlo de forma lenta y dolorosa.

"Porque yo hablaba con él. ¿Tiene algún problema con ello?" digo mientras me pongo de pie frente a él. Pero el sujeto ni siquiera me mira, ahora sí estoy enfadado, porque nadie que yo aprecie puede ser tratado así y menos en mi presencia. "En verdad quiere meterse con Kai Hiwatari" agrego al tiempo que una sarcástica sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios.

No puedo evitar notar lo rápido que palideció mi jefe y sobretodo el esfuerzo que hace para no salir huyendo de aquí. La situación es un tanto divertida, después de todo esto no se ve todos los días.

"Se…Señor Hiwatari, es un honor conocerlo en persona" tartamudeó el pobre hombre. Había escuchado ese nombre antes. Todos los que habían estado en su puesto habían sido despedidos por meterse con un tal Kai Hiwatari. Cuando se lo habían contado no le había dado importancia, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era huir y salvar su empleo y su vida.

"¿En serio? Que lástima, porque a mí no me da gusto. Ahora me decía que tenía un problema con el joven Kon ¿o no? Desea que lo resolvamos" digo apretando mis puños y dirigiéndole la peor de mis miradas y si mis ojos tiene una mirada fría en mi estado natural imagínense lo bella que se ve cuando me concentro en asustar a alguien.

"No hay necesidad, de todos modos ya iba a regresar a mi trabajo." Agrego tratando de salvar a mi jefe, porque si hay algo que recuerdo perfectamente de Kai, es que no es conveniente meterse con él y hacerlo enojar es más peligroso que llevarse una pistola a la sien y darse un tiro. Me da gusto ver que no ha cambiado mucho en realidad, al menos internamente.

"No, claro que no. Me disculpo por haber interrumpido su conversación. Además creo que mi reloj está adelantado y tu descanso aún no termina. Es más ¿Por qué no te tomas el resto del día libre? Con su permiso señor Hiwatari, disculpe el mal rato, la casa se encargará de su cuenta. Disfrute su velada. " dijo aquel hombre mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que podía de ahí.

No puedo creerlo, nunca había visto a mi jefe tan atemorizado. Siempre lo había visto como alguien totalmente estoico y mírenlo ahora huyendo despavorido por una sola persona. Claro que no estamos hablando de cualquier persona, hablamos de Kai Hiwatari, la excepción a toda regla.

"Ja ja ja" Sin poder evitarlo comienzo a reír incontrolablemente, le había hecho este tipo de cosas a varias personas ya, a muchas a decir verdad, pero nunca me había resultado tan divertido. Pobre hombre, hasta lástima me da, aunque supongo que él se lo buscó. Hace tanto que no reía, que estoy diciendo hace tanto que no sonreía, creo que mi reencuentro con Rei me está haciendo mal.

Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que están viendo. Kai riéndose, nunca pensé verlo sonriendo sinceramente, ahora imagínense mi sorpresa al verlo reír a carcajadas. Quiero pensar que tengo algo que ver con esto. Supongo que debo agradecerle, ya que gracias a él no sólo conservaré mi trabajo, sino que me dieron el día libre. La verdad ya me hacía falta, el maldito de mi jefe abusa porque sabe que no me puedo dar el lujo de perder mi trabajo.

Rei se quedó muy serio ante lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Se habrá molestado? No sabría decirlo, aunque en realidad no tendría motivo para hacerlo. De cualquier modo, quizá debería disculparme. Un segundo, acaso yo, estoy considerando disculparme. No es cierto, no puede ser cierto, yo nunca me he disculpado por nada en mi vida y no pienso comenzar ahora y menos si no hice nada. No puede ser en verdad estoy pensando hacerlo y lo que es peor voy a hacerlo.

Súbitamente su risa se detuvo, seguramente pensó que lo estoy viendo como bicho raro. Pero no es eso, es sólo que es tan poco común que el se ría que quiero grabar esta imagen en mi mente como recuerdo de la primera vez que veo a mi ex líder de equipo genuinamente feliz.

"Lo siento" dije con un tono arrepentido. Un segundo ¿de qué estoy arrepentido, de defenderlo del imbécil ese que tiene por jefe? No, por hacerlo sentir mal y casi meterlo en problemas. Increíble ahora resulta que tengo conciencia, sólo eso me faltaba. Ahora sí estoy comenzando a preocuparme por mi salud mental. Este día se está volviendo cada vez más raro, pero debo admitir que no me es totalmente desagradable el cambio, es decir, bien podría acostumbrarme.

Al escuchar esas palabras me quedé estático ¿Acaso lo había imaginado? No, sin lugar a dudas una disculpa sincera había salido de los labios de mi ex capitán. Muy bien Rei respira, te juro que hay una explicación lógica para todo esto, analicemos los hechos con cuidado. Primero encuentras a Kai después de ocho años de no tener noticia alguna de él. Después lo ves reír a carcajadas. Y por último lo escuchas disculparse. Lo tengo, era tan obvio no sé como no me había dado cuenta.

Dado que no dudo del hecho de que estoy despierto, sólo hay una explicación racional, me drogaron. Así es mi querida y muy bromista compañera de trabajo, Akemi, se ha superado a sí misma y ha decidido drogarme, así que esto no es más que un sueño. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Entonces comienzo a reír como estúpido, no cabe duda que no dejo de ser inocente, es decir, pensemos un segundo un encuentro con el verdadero Kai no hubiera sido así, es más, seguramente se habría marchado sin mirarme siquiera.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Pregunto bastante confundido. Sobra decir que esta noche ha sido por demás peculiar. Rei cada vez me parece más difícil de entender, pero supongo que las mejores cosas de la vida son las que no poseen una explicación.

"Es que no me había dado cuenta que me habían drogado" contesto con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Todavía soy incapaz de dejar de reír. No puedo creer que verdaderamente consideré que esto fuera realidad. Después de todo, esta clase de preciosas casualidades sólo se dan en los sueños.

"¿Disculpa?" cuestiono sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se forme en mis labios. Esta situación se vuelve cada vez más rara. No sé que me asusta más el hecho de el chino parece haber enloquecido, o que su locura comienza a tener sentido.

"Que me drogaron, es decir, seguramente todo esto es una ilusión mía, eso o es el día de los milagros y sinceramente lo dudo" agrego. Esto sin duda debe ser un sueño. Tiene que ser.

"Sabes siempre pensé que eras el único cuerdo del equipo, pero creo que finalmente enloqueciste, no cabe duda, la locura es contagiosa" comento. No puedo describir lo que siento en este momento, es una extraña sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Es agradable, sin embargo algo no está bien.

Ambos nos miramos y empezamos a reír. Yo no puedo sino estar asombrado. Realmente mi ex capitán y yo nos estamos divirtiendo. Es como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. O mejor aún como si siempre nos hubiéramos conocido.

"Debo irme, pero fue un placer haberte visto de nuevo Kai" agrego sin tener deseos de marcharme.

"¿Puedes darme tu teléfono?" pregunto mientras clavo mis rubíes orbes en su ser.

"Lo siento, no tengo" respondo recordando la situación en la que me encuentro.

"Entonces toma el mío. Me divertí mucho hoy" le digo mientras le doy mi tarjeta.

"Yo también la pasé muy bien" son las palabras que salen de mi boca y está de más decir que son totalmente sinceras.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" cuestiono dejándome llevar por mi impulso y haciendo a un lado mi mente.

"Claro" asiento sin entender en que podría ayudarle a mi compañero.

"Prométeme que me llamarás" le pido mientras nuestras miradas se entrelazan.

"Seguro. Bueno, debo irme. Adiós." Me despido al tiempo que camino hacia mi hogar.

Entonces lo veo marcharse. Un extraño presentimiento se hace presente en mí. Tengo la impresión de que aunque lo desee, no volveremos a vernos. A pesar de ello, no hago nada, sólo me dispongo a partir esperando estar equivocado. Creyendo que en realidad cumplirás con tu promesa.

"Hasta Luego" escucho estas últimas palabras y me dispongo a marcharme. Definitivamente fue un buen día, uno como hace mucho no tenía. Después de todo si tuve un día especial, Kai, no sabes el gusto que me dio verte hoy, pero ya no será posible. De cualquier forma te agradezco que me hayas dado este maravilloso día. Ahora al menos tendré un buen recuerdo presente, algo dulce que mantener en mi mente en el momento en que pase a mejor vida. Sólo lamento que te haya encontrado hoy y no antes, para poder disfrutar un poco más, pero no tiene caso, es mejor que nuestra amistad haya quedado así inconclusa, sin peleas, reconciliaciones ni grandes problemas, así simplemente perfecta. Aún así te agradezco por haberme permitido tener un último momento de alegría. Puedes estar seguro que esta noche al colocar la pistola en mi sien y tirar del gatillo pensaré en tí, lo único bueno que he tenido, antes de quitarme la vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Podrá Kai detener a Rei antes de que cometa la más grande estupidez de su vida? No olviden dejar sus opiniones.

Addanight


	2. Date un Tiro

Hola! Debido al problema que hubo con mi compu este capítulo se perdió por lo que tuve que volver a escribirlo. Aunque a decir verdad, creo que quedó muchísimo mejor. A ver que les parece. Ahora, pasemos a lo mejor de mi día. Contestar reviews!

Aniat Hikou: jajaja Gracias. Me alegro que esta no sea la única de mis historias que te agrade. Espero que te guste este capi. Que en mi opinión quedó divino. No olvides dejarme tu opinión.

El verdadero poder del corazón: A mi también me encanta esta pareja, aunque creo que ya se habían dado cuento. De cualquier modo dime que te parece este capi. Viva KXR.

Maia Hayashibara: Pues ya verás que hará Kai al respecto. Que bueno que le hayas entendido porque mis historias se distinguen por ser confusas. Gracias por leer.

Kote-otaku: Creo que a muchos les preocupa que Rei si se mate. Pues ya verán que es lo que Kai tiene que decir en este capi. Eso si llega a tiempo. Cuidate. Gracias por el review.

Set-Yam: Muchas Gracias. Creo que esta historia me quedó muy a mi estilo. No sabría definirla, pero creo que es una de las mejores historias que he hecho. No olvides dejarme tu review.

Aiory: Me da gusto que hayas pensado eso, porque a decir verdad lo escribí así para que pensaran que el que iba a suicidarse era Kai. Es que amo las sorpresas. Sobretodo al final del capi. Ojalá que disfrutes el capi.

Nekot: Al final Kai si se acordó de Rei. En este chapter sabrán que pasará con Rei. Según yo el final es original, creo. Pero a ver que te parece. Estaré impaciente por recibir tu review. Ok? A propósito, tienes msn, porque me gustaría platicar contigo algún día. Jajaja.

Shiroi Tsuki: Que bueno que te haya parecido original, porque eso es lo que quiero, que esta historia se salga un poco del convencional romance meloso (Que no tiene nada de malo). Gracias por tu review.

Galy: Muchas gracias. Significa mucho para mí que lo creas excelente. Actualicé lo más pronto que pude. Una pregunta tu penname me es familiar ¿Escribes alguna historia de Bey Blade? Gracias por leer.

Bueno, gracias a que ya alimentaron mi ego y autoestima podemos pasar al fic. Disfrútenlo!

-------------------------------------------------

Auténticamente Tú

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Porque lo importante no es lo que te quede de vida,

sino vivirlo al máximo, siendo auténticamente tú.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Date un tiro

Mis pies se arrastran con tristeza por las desoladas calles de Japón. La prácticamente nula luz del lugar es incapaz de ocultarme del mundo. Mi odio hacia la vida se vislumbra por mis doradas orbes. Mi mente me cuestiona incesantemente esperando romper mi frágil resistencia, pero no voy a escucharla. No tiene caso preocuparme por algo que ya está por terminar y eso es precisamente lo que sucederá con mi vida esta noche.

Un segundo de felicidad. Maldita sea la vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué derecho me muestra lo feliz que puede llegar a ser alguien? ¿Cómo se atreve a restregarme todo lo que nunca tendré? Pero todo se termina hoy, sí, así es. Hoy estas estúpidas voces en mi cabeza callarán para siempre. El mundo seguirá aquí, pero será incapaz de torturar mi lastimada alma. Kai. Aún no puedo dejar de pensar en el motivo por el que te encontré. Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Una parte de mi desearía que la vida te hubiese puesto en mi camino para rescatarme, para compensarme por todo lo que nunca me dio. Pero esa no es la realidad. ¡Al diablo con la realidad! ¿Qué ha hecho por mí la vida? ¿Qué ha hecho por mí la realidad? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Mentira. Eso es sin duda lo que fue mi estúpida existencia sobre la faz de esta desgraciada Tierra. Una cruel farsa que un día se derrumbó llevándose consigo mi esencia. No siempre pensé así. A decir verdad hace ya mucho tiempo era otra persona. Solía ser Rei Kon. ¿Quién era él? Era un joven alegre y optimista que pensaba que la vida era una aventura llena de agradables sorpresas. En conclusión, no era más que un estúpido ingenuo. En su particular opinión tenía todo lo que podía valer la pena. Era una persona sumamente centrada, con un optimismo increíble, una mente soñadora, una fascinación por los retos y una enorme pasión al deporte.

Tan confiado estaba de su suerte que el joven nunca se imaginó que algún día todo lo que le pertenecía podía serle cruelmente arrebatado. Quizá esa era la cuestión, que la inteligente vida no le había quitado todo de golpe, sino que lo había hecho paulatinamente, como buscando que su acción pasara desapercibida. Y así fue, los sutiles cambios no fueron notados por el chino hasta que este volteó atrás y se dio cuenta que ya nada le quedaba. Sus amigos habían crecido y por ende, habían superado el juego del Bey Blade. Ahora todos se enfocaban en hacer cosas realmente relevantes, en seguir sus sueños. La cruda realidad había apuñalado su soñadora mente. La lucha por sobrevivir terminó con su gusto por los retos y el deporte que alguna vez había sido su todo, ahora no era más una vaga imagen en sus recuerdos.

Todo esto le había sido quitado a aquel noble joven y ahí fue cuando aparecí yo. Yo soy lo único que queda de aquel ser y a decir verdad, eso no es mucho. Creo que lo último en abandonarme fue mi optimismo. Ya que al principio luché por recuperar lo que tenía. Fui un iluso al creer que podría salir adelante ¿no creen? El punto es que fallé, obteniendo como resultado la pérdida de lo único que me quedaba: la fe, en mi mismo y en la vida.

Fue así como aprendí que no tiene caso luchar contra la corriente, ya que el hacerlo no sólo desgasta el cuerpo, sino el alma. Por la mala aprendí que la felicidad no es más que la más cruel mentira que nos dice la vida. Por eso es que voy a partir, porque mi espíritu de lucha se niega a dejarse acabar por la déspota vida. Porque a pesar de todo, no quiero pensar que esto seguirá así por siempre. Aparentemente, mi cerebro aún no capta que perdí, que fui derrotado y que lo único que me queda es retirarme del campo de batalla. Por eso es que sé que debo ser el colmo de la estupidez y necedad. ¿Cómo es posible que después de todo aún quiera seguir resistiendo las inclemencias del mundo terrenal?

Creo que lo peor de todo es que soy un cobarde. Hace mucho tiempo que descubrí el modo de terminar con mi sufrimiento, pero no he tenido el valor de llevarlo a cabo, a pesar de que mi decisión de optar por esta opción fue tomada ya hace mucho. Sin embargo, la vida se ha encargado de impedírmelo, puesto que siempre que estoy a punto de hacerlo, algo me lo impide. Eso es precisamente lo que sucedió hoy. Por eso es que aún no he llegado a casa. Porque una duda se ha formado en mi mente y es que mi encuentro con Kai parece haber movido algo dentro de mi ser. Pero no quiero pensar en ello.

¿Para qué seguir con esta farsa? No puedo, simplemente no puedo. No estoy dispuesto a levantarme sólo para que las circunstancias vuelvan a tirarme al segundo siguiente. ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que la vida se ensañe así conmigo? En realidad no lo sé, aunque no es como si eso realmente importara. Por eso es que finalmente voy a hacer algo al respecto, porque ya estoy harto de atenerme a lo que el destino dispone. Ya no voy a permitir que la vida haga de mí lo que le plazca; que se pavonee de su absoluto poder sobre mí. Finalmente, voy a quitarle toda posibilidad de torturarme y, con un poco de suerte, encontraré la paz.

No puedo dejar de pensar en la promesa que Kai me pidió hacerle. En otro tiempo hubiera muerto antes que no cumplir con mi palabra. 'Curiosa selección de palabras' me digo a mí mismo al considerar la ironía de mi comentario. Pero nuevamente estoy divagando. Como estaba diciendo, si siguiera siendo el de antes, hubiera muerto antes de no cumplir una promesa pero ahora no me queda nada ni siquiera mi palabra. En algún punto de mi vida perdí mi motivación, mi sueño y a mí mismo. Por eso es que ya nada tiene sentido. Porque todo lo que alguna vez había movido mis ilusiones se desvaneció. De un modo que aún no me explico terminé sumido en una soledad que me mantiene encadenado y que poco a poco va exterminando mi ser, o al menos lo que queda de él.

Quizá no me haría daño un poco de fé. Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Acaso todavía no he entendido que la vida es una porquería y que carece totalmente de valor y de sentido? Que algunos nacen para triunfar y para disfrutar y otros, como yo, sólo para llenar un espacio.

"Kai" susurro traicionando mis deseos. Mis pensamientos me han llevado nuevamente hacia mi ruso compañero. Sin embargo no voy a permitir que esa sarta de mentiras e ilusiones que llamamos esperanza nuble mi sano juicio. 'Sano' pienso para mí mismo preguntándome si alguien que está a punto de suicidarse puede ser dueño de un sano juicio. En mi opinión si, porque nunca en mi vida ni mi juicio ni mi elección habían sido tan obvios para mí.

Mi andar se vuelve más lento puesto que, a pesar de lo seguro que estoy de lo que voy a hacer, mi ser no deja sus impulsos masoquistas que lo llevan a buscar aferrarse a un mundo que no hace más que destrozarlo y que, hace ya mucho tiempo, mató todo lo que en mí valía la pena. Por eso es que aunque no sonría, me siento satisfecho de saber que ante todo he tomado la mejor decisión.

'¿Por qué me habré encontrado con Kai?' De nuevo el desgraciado cuestionamiento que me ha acosado desde mi encuentro con el ex líder de los Blade Breakers ha regresado a mí. Estúpidos pensamientos. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Acaso no comprenden que no fue más que simple casualidad o ¿En serio esperan que me trague el cuento de que la vida lo puso en mi camino para salvarme? Mentira. Eso no es verdad. Hace algunos años lo hubiera creído, pero ahora ya no soy tan ingenuo.

Después de todo, en este mundo nadie ve por alguien que no sea el mismo. ¡Ya basta de tonterías! Es hora de que me marche a casa y termine de una vez por todas con mi agonía. Con esto en mente me encamino hacia mi morada. Ya perdí mucho tiempo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso no tiene relevancia alguna.

Finalmente me encuentro frente al descuidado lugar que desde hace años ha sido mi refugio. Las paredes manchadas por la humedad parecen incapaces de mantener en pie el lugar. Mis manos se apresuran a buscar entre mis bolsillos la llave. Tomándola entre mis manos, introduzco el pequeño objeto en la oxidada cerradura. Un ligero sonido me hace saber que la puerta está abierta. Mi cuerpo se desplaza a través del lugar, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta. Todo mi ser se encuentra ansioso y como no estarlo si finalmente voy a dejar de sufrir.

El arma se encuentra ya cargada descansando sobre la mesa. En medio de la penumbra me dirijo a ella y la tomo en mis manos. No puedo evitar sonreír al mirar el glorioso instrumento que terminará con mi miseria. Cerrando por última vez mis doradas orbes llevo el arma a mi sien. 'Kai' pienso aferrándome a nuestro encuentro ya que fuera de ese suceso no hay nada en mi actual vida que desee recordar, y de algún modo, este pensamiento me llena de paz. El sonido de una voz me saca del estado en el que me encontraba. Sin embargo, el sobresalto me hace disparar el arma. Mi mirada gira en dirección de aquella voz y en ese punto mantengo mi vista al tiempo que mi cuerpo cae al suelo.

-----Cambio de POV-----

Pretextos. No es difícil darse cuenta que la gente no puede evitar depender enfermizamente de las excusas. Siempre he considerado estúpido el necesitar un pretexto para hacer algo. Es decir, como es posible que pierdas tiempo buscando una justificación para tus acciones, en lugar de realizarlas. Sin duda, no existe nada tan ilógico como la curiosa manía humana de justificar a quien sabe quien cada uno de sus actos. Hasta ahora he considerado esto como una clara señal de inseguridad y al llegar a dicha conclusión no puedo sino sentirme miserable.

Después de mi breve reencuentro con Rei salí del restaurante sintiéndome genuinamente feliz. Sin desear que dicha sensación se extinguiera, decidí caminar por el parque tratando de evitar que el mundo me trajese de vuelta a la realidad y me permitiese perderme en la paz que ahora sentía. Esto en sí no tiene nada de malo. A menos que se considere malo el que ya haya dado cerca de doscientas vueltas al parque. ¿Por qué continúo haciéndolo? Porque no quiero regresar a casa, en realidad, sólo hay un lugar en el que deseo estar: donde sea que se encuentre Rei.

En vano he gastado la pasada media hora en alejar al chino de mis pensamientos y es que esa sensación de que algo está por ocurrirle no me ha dejado en paz. Al principio traté de convencerme de que Kon siempre fue una persona centrada y totalmente capaz de cuidar de su persona. Pero ahora, me he dado por vencido y he llegado a la resolución de que sólo verificándolo por mí mismo mi mente se quedará tranquila.

Y es precisamente aquí que terminé atrapado en el estúpido mundo de las excusas y sin embargo, no he dado con un motivo coherente que justificase mi presencia en el hogar de mi ex compañero. Podría ser sincero y presentarme diciendo que simplemente tenía deseos de verlo lo cual, obviamente, no haré. Ya llamé a uno de mis asistentes para que me consiguiera su dirección y el pequeño papelito en que la escribí ha jugado entre mis manos desde entonces.

Ahora no tengo ningún impedimento para llegar, excepto porque no cuento con un buen motivo. En realidad si tengo un motivo, pero aceptarlo sería terminar con todo lo que mi imagen representa. Y es en este punto en el que se encuentra el núcleo de mi desgracia. He pasado tanto tiempo con el papel de Kai Hiwatari, que ya no recuerdo como es ser simplemente Kai.

Ante todos soy el estoico, inteligente, serio, perfecto y frío hombre que siempre he pretendido ser, pero ese no soy yo. Es cierto que si soy reservado y un tanto tímido, además de tener una especie de fobia a la gente, pero al grado que todos creen no. La verdad no puedo pedirles que no se traguen mi mentira, porque no conocen mi verdad. Nadie tiene la más mínima idea de cómo soy, ni siquiera yo. Eso sí que es triste.

Odio que la nostalgia me domine. Que al final tanto éxito no sepa a nada. Al principio al menos me causaban placer, ahora lo hago por obligación, por mantener mi farsa de chico perfecto. Porque si algo he aprendido de los negocios y de la vida es que lo importante no es ser bueno, sino que todos crean que lo eres. Gracias a este pequeño juego apariencias es que he llegado tan lejos.

¿Cuál es la desgracia de mi vida? Que si hubiera sido actor de seguro me gano un Oscar porque todos se tragaron mi mentira. Quizá debí ser actor, no, de seguro no hubiera ganado tanto dinero. Pero a estas alturas me doy cuenta que mi teatro es un arma de doble filo porque conseguí lo que quería: que mi imagen ante los demás fuera la de un hombre frío, independiente, único, muy por encima de todo y de todos, en una palabra: inalcanzable.

Y es precisamente este término de inalcanzable el que me ha desgraciado la vida. Dado que hasta yo me creí mi mentira considerando que nadie era digno de respirar el mismo oxígeno que yo. Al final me quedé solo maldiciendo mi éxito y mi patética existencia. Al menos hasta el día de hoy en que durante mi plática con Rei sucedió algo impresionante. Durante el tiempo que compartimos el ambiente se volvió perfecto, como si nuestras enormes diferencias se hubieran unido para convertirse en un todo y complementarse.

Ya estoy harto de tanto pensar, así que voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio. Voy a ir a buscar a Rei y me encargaré de que por ningún motivo se aleje de mí. Si tuve la fortuna de encontrar lo que durante tantos años había buscado, lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidarlo. Así que sin importar que mi mente me lo reproche y que esté rompiendo prácticamente todas mis reglas voy a ir a ver a Kon. Con esa idea en mente me dispongo a ponerme en marcha hasta que mis ojos se fijan en un local. Creo que antes haré una pequeña escala.

Ahora que ya llevo conmigo todo lo que necesito me acerco hacia mi costoso automóvil. Antes de comprarlo era mi favorito, pero ahora que lo tengo debo decir que no es la gran cosa. Creo que es una tendencia mía. Arruinar las cosas buenas. Quizá por eso la gente no se me acerca, porque mato la belleza en todo lo que toco. Eso es lo que creía, pero hoy cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Rei, algo en ellos me dijo que estaba equivocado y que quizá si soy capaz de hacer la vida de alguien especial o al menos mejor.

Es tarde, así que no tengo inconveniente en exceder el límite de velocidad, después de todo si alguien me infracciona, usaré mi mejor cualidad llamada dinero. Y sí eso no funciona, siempre tengo otros recursos más efectivos, de los cuales ya han sido testigos la mayoría de mis empleados.

La visibilidad comienza a disminuir debido a la ausencia de alumbrado. Estoy recorriendo uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad. No puedo creer que Rei viva aquí. Detengo el auto abruptamente al llegar al domicilio que me fue indicado. 'No puede ser aquí' me digo a mí mismo. Seguro fue un error de mi asistente, pero aún así no está de más verificar. Bajo del auto y me acerco a la morada sólo para notar que la puerta está abierta. Esto si que es extraño. Continúo avanzando y al llegar al marco de la entrada mi cuerpo se congela.

La penumbra inunda todo el lugar. A unos cuantos pasos de mí una figura se mantiene altiva siendo sutilmente iluminada por los rayos de la luna. La intensa melancolía se extiende por su dorada mirada. Sin decir nada sigo observándolo, analizando la extraña atmósfera del lugar. Algo está terriblemente mal, pero no sé lo que es.

La respuesta salta a mi mente al verlo cerrar sus ojos y llevar un arma a su sien. Mi pecho se oprime ante la escena. No puede ser. Esto simplemente no está pasando. Son tantos los cuestionamientos que llegan a mi mente en este momento, pero no cuento con tiempo para responderlos. Tengo que detenerlo.

"Rei" es la única palabra que logro que salga de mis labios.

El pelinegro gira su mirada hacia mí. Sin embargo, creo que mi presencia lo sobresaltó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el arma se dispara. Todo mi ser se llena de pánico. Y mis pies comienzan a avanzar hacia él al tiempo que su cuerpo se impacta con el suelo. Veo su sangre empezar a fluir y está de más decir que el pánico se ha adueñado de mí.

"No, no, esto no está pasando. Todo está bien. No. No me lo quites aún. Por favor. Dame un poco más de tiempo. Por lo que más quieras." Digo cuando al fin llego a él.

Inmediatamente lo tomo en mis brazos y un sonido muy familiar llega a mis oídos. Llanto. Está llorando, pero está vivo. Olvidándome de todo comienzo a agradecer que no haya hecho esa tontería. Desearía reclamarle por casi causarme un para cardiaco, pero estoy tan feliz, que no puedo hacerlo.

----- POV Alternado -----

"Gracias" susurro al tiempo que fijo mi mirada en él. Ahora puedo ver de donde proviene la sangre. Aparentemente alcanzó a bajar el arma antes del disparo, así que fuera de un enorme roce en su pierna se encuentra intacto. Pero algo no está bien. Es entonces que escucho su voz hablarme.

"Kai tengo que hacerlo" le digo al tiempo que me alejo de él y busco alcanzar el arma nuevamente.

"No, por favor. Las cosas no pueden estar tan mal" respondo mientras veo como se pone de pie, sin apoyarse totalmente en su pierna lastimada, y tomar en sus manos nuevamente su arma.

"Por supuesto que sí. Me conoces tan poco como para pensar que yo me rendiría sin luchar." Contesto totalmente lleno de rabia. Es obvio que Kai sabe tan poco de mí como todos los demás, no sé como fue que pensé que él podía ser mi salvador.

"Sé que ya lo intentaste, pero necesito que lo vuelvas a intentar" supliqué fijando mis rubíes orbes en él. No voy a permitirle que lo haga, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para que cambie de opinión.

"Me niego. Y no puedes obligarme." Respondo tratando de hacerlo desistir de su intento de mantenerme con vida.

"Tienes razón. Tu vida es un desastre. Date un tiro. Es la mejor opción" menciono haciendo uso de la única táctica que se me ocurre. Sólo espero que quede algo del Rei de antes. Si es así, aún queda una esperanza.

"Es tu decisión. Además creo que es una buena idea, quizá yo también lo haga" continúo diciendo al verle sorprendido por mi actitud.

"Si tratas de usar psicología inversa no va a funcionarte" respondo haciéndole ver al gran Kai Hiwatari que no soy tan estúpido como el cree y que no permitiré que el me mienta.

"Ya te dije que respetaré tu decisión. Además, mi vida es un fraude, así que no tengo mucho que perder" agrego ocultando mi felicidad ante mi éxito. Sabía que la hábil mente de Rei no tardaría en pensar que estaba usando psicología inversa. Siempre fue muy inteligente, así que si quiero convencerlo tendré que ser tan hábil como él.

"No trates de mentirme, es obvio que te va bien" digo exasperado por el cinismo en sus palabras. ¿Acaso cree que no noté el costoso traje que porta. Por Dios, ¿Acaso cree que no tengo ni una pizca de cerebro?

"Si lo dices por el dinero. Te diré que mi posición económica es mi más grande desgracia. Además que te hace pensar que mis circunstancias no son tan malas como las tuyas. Paso los días encerrado en una oficina que detesto, compartiendo mi negocio con gente a la que no le importo ¿Por qué debería seguir viviendo?" comento analizando cuidadosamente sus reacciones. Esta situación es demasiado delicada. Si no tengo cuidado, podría terminar muy mal. Pero confío en Rei. Sé que al final hará lo correcto.

"Porque tienes mucho por delante. Seguro que hay muchos que se preocupan por tí." Respondo por impulso. Al principio creí que Kai bromeaba, pero al mirarlo a los ojos me vi forzado a notar que hablaba en serio.

"Y ¿acaso no estás tu en la misma situación?" cuestiono tratando de llevarlo al punto de la conversación que necesito. Por lo que más quieras Rei no me falles. No ahora.

"No, no tengo a nadie que se preocupe por mí" respondo desviando su mirada.

"Entonces supongo que yo soy nadie y que el que esta escena casi me matara del susto no cuenta." Le digo tocando el primer punto clave de mi estrategia.

"Kai por favor. En serio no lo soporto" le digo mientras regreso mi vista a él. No voy a permitir que me convenza. No voy a hacerlo. No tiene sentido.

"De acuerdo. Haz lo que desees. Date un tiro. Es decir si después de decirte todo esto no haz cambiado de opinión, es obvio que no son las circunstancias las que te orillaron a esto, sino que simplemente es decisión tuya, así que no voy a detenerte. Eres libre de hacer lo que desees" menciono agregando los puntos restantes. Me temo que ahora todo depende de él. Mis nervios están hechos pedazos. Lo veo vacilar, pero el arma no ha abandonado sus manos y eso me preocupa. Por ligeros segundos desvío mi mirada hasta que un estrepitoso sonido me hace volverla hacia su lugar inicial.

Mi cuerpo se desploma totalmente exhausto de todo. Mis doradas orbes se inundan de lágrimas y revelan el enorme dolor del que estoy siendo presa ahora. Me da tanto miedo seguir. Sin poder evitarlo me aferro al cuerpo frente a mí tratando de encontrar algo de consuelo. Sus varoniles brazos se abren compartiendo su calor conmigo y permitiendo que deje salir lo que por tantos años he ocultado.

"Tranquilo todo estará bien. Saldrás adelante" susurra en mi oído con una voz que suena tan dulce como la más preciosa melodía jamás compuesta.

"Lo he intentado ya tantas veces, que no sé si eso es siquiera una posibilidad" agrego mirando sus rojizas orbes.

"Cierto, pero ahora tienes cosas que antes no" comenta al tiempo que una hermosa sonrisa se posa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" pregunto confundido y totalmente abatido. No sé que pueda ser eso tan bueno que ahora poseo, pero si puede ayudarme a salir de esta oscuridad con gusto me aferraré a ello.

"La voluntad de intentarlo y … a mí. " menciono mientras lo tomo en mis brazos y lo saco de ese desolado lugar, aferrándolo a mi cuerpo y prometiéndome a mí mismo que sin importar lo que suceda, estaré ahí para él. Nunca creí que una persona pudiera importarme a este grado. Ahora no puedo sino agradecer el no haberme quitado la vida como era mi propósito. Porque ver su debilidad me hizo sacar mi fortaleza y me dio el valor para construirme una nueva vida, quizá a su lado.

Me pierdo en esas dulces palabras. Mis brazos se aferran aún más a él decidiendo que me daré una oportunidad, y pensando en que quizá a su lado tenga una nueva vida. Que con un poco de suerte aprenderé a disfrutar lo que aún me quede por vivir. A partir de ahora, él será mi soporte y yo sabré ser fuerte para convertirme también en el suyo. Gran parte de mí se ha perdido con los años, pero quizá Kai sea el indicado para mostrarme como volver a ser auténticamente yo.

-------------------------------------------------

Comentarios de la autora:

No tengo nada más que agregar. Excepto que esto ES SÓLO EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA. Cuídense. Ojalá que les haya gustado. Dejen review.

Atte. Addanight.


	3. ¿Te gustaría?

Hola! Como ya saben, ahora está prohibido responder reviews dentro de los capítulos, así que les agradezco sus comentarios y apoyo a este fic. Ojalá que les guste el chapter.

A propósito si alguien desea agregarme al msn mi e-mail es addanight (arroba) hotmail . com. Como ven nada difícil de recordar en realidad. Quiero agradecer los reviews de:

El verdadero poder del corazón

Aiory H.

Galy

Set-Yam

Neko-Jeanne

Shingryu Inazuma

H.Fanel.K.

Dani Hiwatari

Nekot

Yukai

Responderé los reviews que tienen reply y los que no, de igual forma los agradezco.

Quiero dedicarle este chapter a un compañero cuya molesta actitud me inspiró a escribir el POV de Kai.

Ojalá que les guste el capítulo

-------------------------------------------------

Auténticamente Tú

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Porque lo importante no es lo que te quede de vida,

sino vivirlo al máximo, siendo auténticamente tú.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3: ¿Te gustaría?

Mi vista está perdida en algún punto frente a mí. De pronto todo a mi alrededor parece desaparecer. Estoy sólo con mis pensamientos. Siento las lágrimas reunidas en mis doradas orbes. Hace ya tiempo que se encuentran ahí, pero de algún modo, se niegan a fluir. Mis sollozos continúan y a pesar de ello, ni una sola lágrima recorre mi rostro. Me siento tan perdido. Sé que debo lucir patético. Desearía que por fin corrieran, que mi llanto se llevara en cada gota una parte de mi dolor. Pero no puedo. Claro que puedo. Tengo que hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo si pienso empezar de nuevo. De nuevo. ¿Cómo se supone que empiece de nuevo? Hace tanto que no siento nada más que tristeza, ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder sentir algo.

Ninguna palabra ha salido de mi boca desde que escuché a Kai decir esas divinas palabras. "la voluntad de intentarlo y a…mi" escucho a la voz del bicolor decir en mi mente. Cada detalle de ese momento está grabado en mi memoria, y es que el hecho de evocarlo me hace sentir tan bien. Saben, hace tanto que no recibía tanta atención, tanta preocupación. Y en cierto modo, eso me hace sentir querido. Por eso es que no he mencionado palabra alguna. ¿Para qué? Si no tengo nada bueno que decir.

Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sucederá si fracaso esta vez. Mi derrota sería mi perdición y esta vez, nada ni nadie lograría salvarme. No. No quiero pensar. ¡Estoy harto de pensar! Quiero que se calle. ¡Necesito que mi estúpida mente guarde silencio! El dolor me está destrozando por dentro. Mi propio miedo va a consumirme. Quiere arrastrarme al vacío. No quiero caer. Por favor. No quiero caer. Pero sé que no hay vuelta atrás. Toda esa tristeza. Toda esa desesperación que durante años oculté sin derramar una sola lágrima fue la que me acabó. Me envenenó el alma y ahora está muerta. Pero ahora he liberado mi propia oscuridad. ¿Por qué la libere? ¿Por qué no morí cuando tuve la oportunidad? Pero no tiene caso seguirme mintiendo. Sé perfectamente el motivo por el que lo hice. Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi como alguien me miraba con cariño.

Kai. Sé que te prometí salir adelante. No, yo mismo me prometí que saldría adelante para así quizá poder volver a ser feliz. Pero tengo mucho miedo. Sé que debo enfrentar la realidad de la que hace mucho tiempo he huido. Sin embargo, temo tanto fracasar. ¿Qué tal si mis propios pensamientos me consumen? ¿Qué tal si me hundo en esta oscuridad? ¿Qué tal si no tengo la fuerza para empezar de nuevo? Quiero intentarlo, pero no sé como. Ni siquiera sé si aún es posible.

Sé que tengo que enfrentarla, porque mientras no lo haga no podré seguir adelante. Me siento tan débil, tan inútil, tan indefenso. Quiero empezar de nuevo. Ha llegado la hora. Todo el dolor que durante años reprimí se está haciendo presente. Duele. Duele muchísimo. Siento las lagrimas resistirse a correr por mi rostro. Frío. Se siente tan fría la soledad. El cansancio empieza a vencerme, mientras mi mente continúa torturándome. De pronto un agradable calor me envuelve. Estoy exhausto. El sueño empieza a vencerme y yo tan sólo me dejo caer.

-----Cambio de POV-----

Indiscreción, sin duda, no hay nada tan molesto como las preguntas indiscretas. Esos tontos cuestionamientos que gente que ni siquiera conoces hace pidiéndote una explicación de cada una de tus acciones. Bueno, pues eso es precisamente lo que he estado experimentando desde hace algunas horas.

Después del intento de suicidio comencé a pensar en lo que debía hacer ahora. Tomando a Rei en mis brazos lo llevé hasta mi auto y lo coloqué en el asiento del copiloto. Sus ojos relucen debido a que las lágrimas se han reunido en ellas, sin embargo, las lágrimas no recorren su rostro. Me duele tanto verlo así. A él que era tan fuerte. Que estaba tan lleno de vida. Creo que lo que más me molesta es que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo, sino esperar que él mismo enfrente sus demonios y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos cuando su lucha culmine.

Mi corazón aún late descontroladamente y la verdad, no es para menos. La imagen de mi ex compañero llevando aquella arma a su sien está grabada en mi mente con filo de detalles. Su mirada está perdida, quizá ni siquiera sabe que ya no está dentro de su casa. Ahora es cuando viene la verdadera prueba. Él tendrá que vencer todo eso que lo ha consumido. Debe enfrentarse a su propia mente. Pero sé que él lo logrará y cuando lo haga, yo tendré todo listo en el mundo real para que él vuelva a empezar su vida.

Así que eso es lo que he estado haciendo. Primero investigué el nombre la casera de Rei y le pagué hasta el último centavo que el chino le debía. Luego le avisé que mi compañero no volvería a ese lugar y me dispuse a sacar todas sus cosas de ahí para llevarlas a mi departamento. Pero como ya había dicho la indiscreción es algo tan común en la gente y esta señora no fue la excepción. Ya con su dinero en mano, la anciana no dejaba de cuestionarme sobre mi nombre, el lugar de donde venía, mi relación con Rei, el lugar a donde iba a llevarlo, en fin, una sarta de cuestionamientos que empezaban a colmar mi paciencia.

Por ello fue que me ví en la forzosa necesidad de usar mi encanto y de gritarle en su cara que ya tenía su dinero y que lo demás no era asunto suyo. Que según yo, ella jamás se había preocupado por el bienestar del chico y que por lo tanto no se merecía explicación alguna. Obviamente la señora me miró con desprecio, aunque no es como si la culpa de haberla insultado me fuese a quitar el sueño. Dado que ninguno de los muebles le pertenecía, no fue difícil lograr que las cosas de mi compañero entraran en mi coche. Ya con todo dentro del vehículo comienzo a conducir.

Minutos después ya me encuentro frente al edificio dentro del cual vivo. Mi mirada se fija nuevamente en Rei, pero el sigue exactamente en la misma condición. Con cuidado lo tomo en mis brazos y lo llevo hasta mi departamento. Por suerte es tarde, porque si no hubiera tenido que aguantar a mis chismosos vecinos. Ya dentro de mi departamento me interno en mi habitación y habiéndolo despojado previamente de sus zapatos, coloco al chino en mi cama.

Entonces me marcho para bajar sus cosas del auto y traerlas al departamento. No teniendo nada mejor que hacer, empiezo a acomodar algunas de sus cosas a lo largo del lugar. Es curioso, pero creo que entre más pertenencias suyas ocupan un lugar, más grande se vuelve el departamento. Quizá lo esté imaginando, pero de algún modo su sola presencia transforma el lugar.

Sin que me de cuenta mi pies me llevan nuevamente hacia la habitación, sé que no han pasado ni quince minutos, pero siento la necesidad de estar con él. No porque tema por él, sino porque deseo estar ahí. Hace tanto que no sentía esa sensación, esas ganas de luchar por alcanzar algo y por ningún motivo voy a ignorarla. Quiero que se quede conmigo y con un poco de suerte, eso será precisamente lo que sucederá.

Un dolor en mi pecho se hace presente al escuchar los sollozos del chico de ojos dorados. Instintivamente me recuesto a su lado y lo abrazo protectoramente. No sé quien lo haya dañado, pero en cuanto lo averigüe me aseguraré de que muera lenta y dolorosamente. Sin motivo alguno, permanezco sosteniéndolo mientras me doy cuenta de que así es como quiero estar a partir de ahora. De pronto siento como la tensión en el cuerpo del dueño de Drigger desaparece y cerrando mis rojizas orbes, me dispongo a seguirle al mundo de los sueños.

Hace poco que la mañana se hizo presente. No quiero moverme de aquí pero sé que debo hacerlo puesto que necesito ir a trabajar. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien podría faltar al trabajo. Después de todo no suelo faltar a menos que se trate de algo de vital importancia y esto sin duda entra dentro de mi clasificación de cosas vitales.

'Creo que haré el desayuno' me digo mentalmente para no perturbar el sueño de mi ex compañero. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces me dirijo a la cocina. Decidiéndome a hacer hot cakes para el desayuno empiezo a sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador. Sé que podría comprar esos polvos a los que sólo agregas leche, pero la verdad los detesto. Siempre he creído que entre más naturales sean los ingredientes mejor sabor tendrá la comida.

Moviéndome ágilmente por la cocina empiezo a mezclar con destreza cada uno de los elementos y en menos de media hora ya tengo lista una torre de hot cakes, junto con jugo de naranja recién exprimido y algunas rebanadas de melón para acompañarlo. Con todo listo busco la pequeña mesita que uso cuando desayuno en la cama y sobre ella coloco los alimentos.

-----POV Alternado-----

Cargando con la pequeña mesita en mis manos me dirijo silenciosamente a la habitación en la que el chino descansa. Su sueño parece tan intranquilo. Desearía poder hacer algo más por él, pero sé que no debo. Con cuidado coloco la mesita en el pequeño escritorio dentro de mi habitación y tomo asiento en la orilla de mi cama. Mi vista se fija en el hombre frente a mí. ¿Cómo quisiera saber lo que pasa en su mente? Aunque en realidad, no es necesario, sé que estará bien. Tengo fé en él. Sin pensarlo llevo mi mano a su negro cabello y empiezo a acariciar delicadamente las negruscas hebras. Su pelo está algo descuidado, pero aún así me parece precioso.

Hace unos momentos que desperté y sin embargo, mis doradas orbes se niegan a abrirse. Siento mi cuerpo ligero y a pesar de ello, soy incapaz de moverme. Estoy exhausto. No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió. Sólo sé que nuevamente no pude derramar una sola lágrima. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se niega a liberar esas benditas gotas de agua salada que arrastran mis impurezas consigo? Entonces una agradable sensación se extiende por mi ser, a través del calor que se siente ahora sobre mi oscuro cabello. Nuevamente intento abrir mis ojos sin resultado alguno.

Siento el cuerpo de Rei tensarse ante mi toque. Creo que sin querer estoy perturbándolo. Lo mejor será que salga de la habitación, para que él pueda continuar con su merecido descanso. Entonces rompo nuestro contacto y me dispongo a marcharme cuando veo los ojos de Kon abrirse lentamente. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece inmediatamente en mi rostro y sin decir una sola palabra, le observo con detenimiento.

La atmósfera parece tornarse fría nuevamente, todo mi cuerpo me reclama la falta de calor. Finalmente, logro ver lo que a mi alrededor acontece y de inmediato mi vista se posa sobre mi bicolor compañero. Sus ojos me miran con sorpresa y algo de… ¿alegría? Un segundo, ¿Cómo demonios fue que terminé aquí? Se suponía que estaba en mi casa listo para suicidarme. En ese momento los sucesos de las últimas horas en las que estuve conciente se reúnen en mi mente repitiéndose una y otra vez. El dolor, el disparo, la duda, Kai. Cada uno de los elementos que intervinieron en dicho suceso recorre mi mente.

"Buenos Días" saludo a Kon, tratando de sacarlo del el silencio en que se encuentra sumido. Sus movimientos me hacen confirmar lo que ya sospechaba desde un principio: él ni siquiera notó cuando lo saqué de su casa.

"Buenos Días" respondo aún un tanto confundido, puesto que no puedo recordar como fue que terminé en casa de mi excapitán.

"¿Por qué no comes?" le digo mientras tomo la mesita con los alimentos que había traído momentos atrás y la coloco sobre sus piernas.

Sin decir una palabra empiezo a ingerir los alimentos frente a mí. No estoy seguro de lo que sucede y temo preguntarle a Kai. Sus rojizas orbes me miran inquisidoramente, como si analizasen cada centímetro de mi bronceada piel. Aún sumido en el silencio empiezo a estudiar la habitación en la que me encuentro, hasta que mi vista se posa sobre unos conocidos objetos. Son mis cosas. Pero ¿Qué hacen mis pertenencias en la habitación de Kai? ¿Habrá pasado algo?

Veo sus ojos detenerse a la altura de sus maletas y no puedo evitar sentir que le debo una explicación. Entonces empiezo a ponerme nervioso al pensar en lo precipitados que fueron mis actos. Es decir, ¿con qué derecho decidí que Rei vendría conmigo? ¿Cómo me tomé la libertad de traerle sin consultarle? Ahora no puedo sino sentir que lo he secuestrado y plenamente conciente de que le debo algunas explicaciones, me dispongo a poner en orden mis ideas antes de compartirlas con mi excompañero de equipo.

"Está delicioso" comento tratando de llamar la atención del dueño del Fénix y es que no puedo evitar notar lo serio que se ha tornado su rostro. Esto sólo me hace confirmar que en efecto algo malo sucedió. Pero, ¿qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Acaso estará preocupado por mí? Quizá. Al menos, eso quiero pensar.

"Gracias. Aunque en realidad mis habilidades culinarias no se comparan con las tuyas." Comento mientras una sonrisa se posa en mi usualmente frío rostro. No quiero que se marche, así que sólo me queda una cosa por hacer: pedirle que se quede. Si se niega no tendré más opción que devolverlo a su hogar. No podría obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere.

Mis doradas orbes se abren de par en par ante lo que acaba de comentar. ¿Acaso escuché mal? ¿Él cocinó? No lo tomen a mal, pero si algo aprendí después de tres años en el mismo equipo es que lo único en lo que mi ex líder no es absolutamente perfecto es la cocina. Aunque ahora que lo pienso el desayuno está delicioso. No puedo evitar preguntarme ¿qué más será diferente en él? No me agrada pensar que ya no es la misma persona que yo conocí, sin embargo nadie puede permanecer estático, no podemos evitar los cambios.

"¿Pasa algo?" cuestiono al ver que ha dejado de comer. Seguramente va a preguntarme el motivo por el que sus maletas yacen en mi habitación. Muy bien Kai, tranquilo, no es para tanto. ¡Claro que lo es! Todavía no tengo una respuesta para esa pregunta.

"No, nada" respondo, aunque sé perfectamente que debo preguntarle. Entonces noto que Hiwatari parece algo tenso. ¿Acaso le incomoda el tema? Pues lo siento mucho, pero tengo que cuestionarlo.

"Kai, ¿Desde cuándo cocinas?" pregunto realizando la pregunta que desde hacía algunos momentos exigía respuesta. ¿Qué puedo decir? Por más que lo intente mi curiosidad no dejaba de exigirme una respuesta.

"Siempre he sabido cocinar." Respondo al tiempo que permito que el aire continúe circulando por mis pulmones. No estoy listo para pedírselo, y sin duda no va conmigo, pero si no lo hago sé que nunca me lo perdonaré y creo que ya tengo suficientes cosas de las cuales arrepentirme por el resto de mis días.

"Eso no es verdad. Cuando estábamos con los Blade Breakers tus habilidades culinarias dejaban mucho que desear" agrego recordando esos preciosos días en los que sin duda fui feliz.

"Algo bueno tenía que salir después de quince cursos de gastronomía." Comento un tanto apenado al recordar mis pasadas experiencias en la cocina. Sin poder evitarlo un tinte rojizo se coloca sobre la nívea piel de mi rostro.

"Kai, ¿Qué hacen aquí mis cosas?" cuestiono mientras dirijo mi vista al dueño de Dranzer.

"Rei, antes de que digas cualquier cosa déjame explicarte." Comienzo a decir mientras trato de elaborar una excusa coherente. No puedo creerlo. Creí que ya había superado esto de las excusas. Quizá debería decirle la verdad.

"No te preocupes es más que obvio lo que sucedió." Agrego mirando al hombre de ojos carmín.

"¿En serio?" cuestiono un tanto perturbado. ¿Acaso soy tan obvio? ¿Realmente sabrá lo que pretendo? Pero lo que es más importante ¿Le agradará la idea?

"Sí, mi casera por fin me echó. Llevaba meses amenazándome, aunque no pensé que hablara en serio." Menciono un tanto apenado al pensar que Kai no tuvo corazón de dejarme en la calle y que por ello se vio en la necesidad de traerme a su casa.

"No es eso. La razón por la que te traje es… Rei, nada me daría más gusto que el que aceptaras quedarte a vivir conmigo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría?" cuestiono mientras la habitación se sume en el silencio y así la pregunta queda en el aire y yo espero pacientemente que mi compañero me dé una respuesta.

-------------------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

Sí, ese es el fin del capítulo. Y ustedes que creen que le diga que sí o que no. Hay dios, hay tantas posibilidades dentro de mi preciosa mentecita. Ni hablar, tendrán que esperar a que actualice. Jajaja, soy cruel. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado. A los que han leído otros de mis fics les ha de haber sorprendido ver que Kai no era un desastre en la cocina. o.o Si ya sé, es increíble, pero pensé que ya era hora de que Kai y la cocina hicieran las paces. Bueno, los dejo. Espero sus comentarios de este capítulo. Recuerden que sus críticas me ayudan a mejorar, además de brindarme mi dosis mensual de ego. Ya estoy de vacaciones así que soy libre para trabajar en mis proyectos. Lo único que me hace falta son sus ánimos.

No olviden darse una vuelta por mis otros fics, quizá puedan pasar un buen rato con ellos.

Dejen Review.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Cuídense.

Addanight.


	4. Cambio de Planes

Hola gente! No pensaba actualizar en un buen rato, pero gracias a sus hermosos, preciosos y divinos reviews mi mente por fin salió de su bloqueo creativo. Así que agradezco sus comentarios a:

Shingryu Inazuma

Kaei Kon

Kaz

Set-Yam

Dani Hiwatari

Shiroi Tsuki

The life is a dream

Tky

Asukahao

NeKoT

Galy

H.fanel.K

Neko-Jeanne

Ariad Hiwatari

¡Dios! Este fic nunca había recibido tantos reviews. Soy tan feliz! Bueno, ahora sí los dejo con el fic en el que sin duda ocurrirá lo último que están pensando, porque el día en que me vuelva predecible será una tragedia.

Ojalá que hayan disfrutado las fiestas decembrinas.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Auténticamente Tú

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Porque lo importante no es lo que te quede de vida,

sino vivirlo al máximo, siendo auténticamente tú.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4: Cambio de Planes

El sonido del agua cayendo es lo único que se escucha en mi departamento. Mi cuerpo permanece inmóvil en el cómodo sofá de la sala tratando de analizar el resultado de mi conversación con Rei. No sabría decir si su decisión fue correcta o incorrecta, lo único que me consta es que ya ha sido tomada. No sé si sentirme triste o feliz por lo que sucedió. Sólo sé que desde que hablamos un extraño sentimiento se ha clavado en mi pecho y yo he sido incapaz de sacarlo. Entonces, mi mente trae a mí nuevamente el recuerdo de lo que pasó.

"_No es eso. La razón por la que te traje es… Rei, nada me daría más gusto que el que aceptaras quedarte a vivir conmigo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría?" cuestiono mientras la habitación se sume en el silencio y así la pregunta queda en el aire y yo espero pacientemente que mi compañero me dé una respuesta._

"_Lo siento Kai, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta." Respondió mi ex compañero._

Una parte de mí se sintió tentada a cuestionar su decisión, a pedirle un motivo, una razón, una sola acción mía que lo hubiese llevaba a darme aquella respuesta sin un solo titubeo; sin darse la oportunidad de dudar ni un momento. Sin embargo, no lo hice, me limité a decirle que, en ese caso, yo podría acompañarlo a buscarse un nuevo apartamento, a lo que él asintió.

Después de pasar horas viendo distintos lugares, lo convencí de que me permitiera comprar un departamento para él, a lo que aceptó, con la condición de que con el tiempo el me lo compraría. Ahora, él se encuentra en la ducha y yo simplemente continúo preguntándome si algún día lograré que él se mude a vivir conmigo. Como quisiera que eso sucediera, pero sé que no he hecho suficientes méritos como para que la vida me complazca semejante capricho. Además, si Rei cree que esto es lo correcto, yo lo apoyo. El sonido del Fax funcionando me saca de mis pensamientos. Con pereza me pongo de pie y tomo en mis manos la hoja que acaba de ser impresa. Apenas leo unas cuantas líneas mis ojos se abren increíblemente. No puede ser. Tiene que haber un error. Eso es lo único que se me ocurre. Pero, muy dentro de mí sé que no hay tal equivocación.

-----Cambio de POV-----

Tratando de no hacer notar mi prisa me interno en el baño para tomar una deliciosa ducha. Con calma empiezo a desvestirme hasta que mis manos llegan a mi lastimada pierna. Con cuidado me dispongo a quitar el vendaje que horas antes Kai me colocó. El sólo hecho de verlo me hace cuestionarme si habré tomado la decisión adecuada. Verán, lo que sucedió fue que rechacé la oferta de Kai.

Seguro desearan saber el motivo de esa decisión, puesto que horas antes parecía decidido a que Kai me ayudara en todo y así es. Es solo que ahora que quiero empezar de nuevo, no dudo que mi bicolor compañero haría todo para ayudarme, y la verdad, no quiero meterme en su vida. Sé que el lo hace de buena voluntad, pero aún así no deseo ser una carga. Quizá si supiera que puedo serle útil de algún modo lo haría, pero en este momento me siento incapaz de ello.

Aún sumido en mis pensamientos me coloco bajo la regadera y abro la llave. La cálida caricia del agua recorriendo gota a gota mi cuerpo me obliga a cerrar mis ojos disfrutando el suave contacto. Un suspiro de cansancio escapa de mis labios al tiempo que mis dorados ojos se abren contemplando el hermoso baño en el que me encuentro. Los mosaicos negros se extienden a lo largo de las tres paredes dentro de las cuales se encuentra la regadera. Frente a mí se extiende una puerta transparente que desconecta la ducha del resto del cuarto de baño. Tomando con firmeza la pastilla de jabón comienzo a llevarla a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

Ya listo y arreglado me dirijo a la sala en la que momentos antes abandoné a mi compañero después de darle mi respuesta. Sólo espero no haberlo lastimado. Ojalá esté haciendo lo correcto y si no, desearía que la vida me diera una señal de lo que debo hacer. Pero ella nunca se ha preocupado por mí, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

-----POV Alternado-----

"¿Pasa algo?" cuestiono viendo como el bicolor está sumido en sus pensamientos contemplando la hoja en sus manos.

"No por supuesto que no." Respondo tratando de que Kon no note mi preocupación. Si él ya ha decidido marcharse, lo mejor es que no se entere.

"Deberías empezar a empacar." Agrego sabiendo que en realidad no hay mucho que empacar, mientras mis carmines ojos se fijan en el chino. Lo único que me consuela de esto, es que él no quedará desamparado.

"Sí claro. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?" pregunto nuevamente tratando de sacarle a Hiwatari la verdad. Sé que está alterado. Jamás lo había visto en ese estado y eso que como equipo pasamos por todo tipo de situaciones.

"Ya te dije que sí" Contesto tratando de convencerle, pero de algún modo siento que Rei no se está tragando mi mentira.

"Discúlpame. Necesito un poco de aire" Agrego buscando escapar de este callejón en el que mi chino compañero buscaba atraparme.

"No puede ser" Menciono mirando al dueño de Dranzer mientras sostengo la hoja que descuidadamente dejó caer en el sofá.

"¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?" Pregunto un tanto dolido, pero ¿Qué esperaba? Después de todo, soy yo el que acaba de rechazar a Kai y todavía espero que tenga consideraciones conmigo.

"No sé de que hablas. No ha pasado nada." Digo tratando de que el dueño de Drigger crea en mis palabras, aunque presiento que eso es lo que sin duda no está sucediendo.

"¡Ah! Entonces supongo que el hecho de que te hayas quedado en la calle es nada." Menciono tratando de convencer al bicolor de que deje de mentirme.

"¿Cómo..?" Empiezo a decir tratando de explicarme como puede saber Kon que algo anda mal.

"Dejaste la hoja que te enviaron por fax. No hay que ser un genio para saber que el hecho de que el saldo esté en números rojos y con signo negativo es malo." Explico tratando de que mi ex capitán me diga la verdad.

"No es nada." Respondo esperando que me crea.

"¿Estás conciente que en cualquier momento tus proveedores, tus inversionistas y tu banco estarán en tu puerta dispuestos a quitarte todo lo que tienes hasta que pagues todo el dinero que falta?" Pregunto tratando de que Kai tome esto con la seriedad necesaria.

"¿Qué pasó con ese dinero?" cuestiono esperando que el ojirojo me de una explicación. Seguro pensarán que no debería tomarme estas libertades, pero si lo hago, es porque temo que lo haya gastado en mí, lo cual dudo puesto que la cantidad es exorbitante. Claro que también podría ser que haya estado haciendo negocios algo turbios, lo cual no me gustaría, y que estos hubiesen terminado mal.

"No lo sé." Contesto tratando de mantener mi pose de chico frío.

"No te preocupes. Todo estará bien." Digo tratando de consolarlo, ya que no tengo la menor duda de que por más que trate de ocultarlo, esta noticia debe haberlo impactado de sobre manera.

"Lo resolveré. Por lo pronto, creo que lo mejor es que empieces a empacar" Agrego tratando de cambiar de tema.

"¿Empacar?" Cuestiono confundido, pero luego recuerdo que acaba de comprarme un departamento.

"Claro, si no como vas a mudarte al departamento que acabas de comprarte." Digo dispuesto a rebelar el engaño del que fue víctima el neko jin.

"Pero Kai, tú lo compraste, y seguro que el banco te lo quitará al igual que todas tus propiedades." Comento sabiendo que eso es lo que sucederá con todo lo que el ruso posea.

"Te equivocas. No van a quitarme el departamento porque no está a mi nombre, sino al tuyo." Explico esperando que él se moleste.

"¿Me regalaste un departamento?" Pregunto mirándolo escéptico con mis doradas orbes.

"Sí y muebles nuevos también." Agrego. Después de todo si el chino va a molestarse conmigo, mejor que lo sepa todo de una vez.

"¿Qué?" Cuestiono aún más confundido.

"Sólo falta que vayamos de compras para que llenes el refrigerador." Menciono esperando que el ojiambarino no me asesine cuando se entere del resto del engaño.

"Kai, ninguno de los dos tiene dinero. ¿Cómo se supone que vayamos de compras?" Cuestiono sabiendo la situación en la que ahora nos encontramos.

"Sacando dinero de tu cuenta de débito." Respondo con mi característico estoicismo.

"¿Cuál cuenta de Débito?" Pregunto espantado, ya que hasta donde yo sé, no tengo ninguna cuenta.

"La que te hice hace unas horas." Contesto esperando que el oriental pegue el grito al cielo.

"No pudiste haber hecho eso porque yo tendría que haber firmado y yo no…" Empiezo a decir cuando a recuerdo que el ruso me hizo firmar ciertos papeles que, por mi exceso de confianza en él, decidí no leer.

"¿Cuánto dinero hay en esa cuenta?" Pregunto esperando que no sea demasiado, ya que dada la situación, no podría con la culpa de tener dinero que le pertenece a Kai.

"Lo suficiente para que sobrevivas al menos dos semanas." Digo.

"¿Cuánto exactamente?" Cuestiono mirando al ojicarmín fijamente. Con pasos lentos lo veo acercarse a mí para luego susurrarme al oído una cantidad.

"¿Qué? Con eso podría vivir fácilmente un mes." Digo sorprendido de que Hiwatari haya estado dispuesto a cederme esa cantidad y peor aún, sin la más mínima intención de permitirme pagárselo.

"Me alegro. Ojalá que te sirva de algo la ayuda que te dí." Contesto mientras me dispongo a pensar en como resolveré esta situación.

"Kai no puedo aceptar todo esto. Me vas a acompañar ahora mismo y vamos a poner todas esas cosas a tu nombre." Menciono a mi ex capitán.

"No puedes. Si lo haces me las quitarán al igual que el resto de mis posesiones. Además, yo quiero que te mudes a ese apartamento." Le hago saber al chino, esperando su respuesta.

"Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Me mudaré al apartamento, pero tú vendrás conmigo." Digo al tiempo en que mis ojos se afilan haciéndole saber a mi ex capitán que eso, lejos de ser una sugerencia, era una orden.

"Pero creí que no querías vivir conmigo." Comento un tanto afligido y es que debo admitir que el rechazo del joven chino me dolió.

"Yo jamás dije no quisiera vivir contigo. La única razón por la que rechacé tu oferta fue porque pensé que sólo sería un estorbo para ti…" Digo explicando el motivo de mi decisión.

"Rei, tú nunca serás un estorbo." Respondo perdiéndome en esos bellos ojos dorados.

"Déjame terminar. Pensé que sólo sería un estorbo para ti, pero de algún modo, acabo de demostrarme que también sé ser fuerte, que puedo ser fuerte para ti." Menciono dándome cuenta que esta es la señal que había estado esperando. Quizá la vida no me odie tanto.

"Gracias, pero ya teníamos un plan y creo que deberíamos seguirlo. Yo me las arreglaré como pueda." Digo tratan de convencer al dueño de Drigger de que no me acepte por lástima.

"No. De ningún modo. Estás muy equivocado si crees que te voy a abandonar a tu suerte. ¿Que ya teníamos un plan dices? Pues cambio de planes. Nos mudaremos a ese apartamento… juntos" sentencio por último siendo yo quien lo estrecha ahora contra mi pecho dispuesto a defenderlo a capa y espada de lo que sea y de quien sea que pretenda lastimarlo.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Comentarios de la Autora:

¿Qué dijeron? Esta ya le rompió el corazón al pobre de Kaicito pues NO! A poco pensaron que solo al nekito bonito le iba a tocar, por supuesto que no. ¿Qué pasará ahora que nuestro bello Kai está en banca rota? Tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Como ven, la historia apenas comienza, tal y como ya les había dicho.

Dejen muchos, muchos, pero muchos reviews, para que la hermosísima y divina autora actualice pronto.

Cuídense.

¡Felices Fiestas!

Addanight.


	5. Juntos

Hola! Jajaj no sé si alguien recuerde este fic, pero aún así aquí les traigo el capítulo cinco. Tengo los nervios de punta por tanto trabajo, así que necesito despejarme. Ojalá que mi estrés no le afecte mucho a la calidad del cap. Gracias por los reviews a:

Asuka-Hao

Nekot

Shiroi Tsuki

Neko-Jeanne

The life is a Dream (Es la actualización prometida ok?)

Kaei Kon

Shingryu Inazuma

Kaz

Angy B. Mizhuara

Ahora sí pasemos al fic.

**------------------------------------------------**

Auténticamente Tú

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Porque lo importante no es lo que te quede de vida,

sino vivirlo al máximo, siendo auténticamente tú.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5: Juntos

Sin mucho interés, contemplo el programa que la televisión transmite. El volumen está al mínimo. Llevo dos horas aquí sentado y ahora me encuentro en el punto en el que dejas de sentir completamente tus piernas a consecuencia de la ausencia de movimiento. Sé que podría ponerme de pie, pero no tengo deseos de hacerlo. Mis ojos se fijan en la persona que sobre mis piernas descansa. Sus azulados cabellos se esparcen desordenadamente sobre mis extremidades inferiores. En tanto que su ropa está totalmente desalineada. Con cariño, le veo acurrucarse aún más sobre mis piernas continuando con su merecido descanso. Sin intenciones de molestarle, le cubro con la frazada con la que hasta ahora había estado tapándome.

Como ya se han de imaginar, acabamos de mudarnos a nuestro nuevo departamento o más bien a mi departamento. Maldito Hiwatari. De no ser porque hace pocas horas que lo perdió todo, le hubiera reclamado un par de cosas por tomar decisiones sin consultarme. Por ahora, considero que lo mejor es que descanse. El día de ayer debe haberle parecido eterno. Por otro lado, no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con su fortuna? Es decir, esa cantidad de dinero no se pierde de un día para otro. Una parte de mí, piensa que Kai no me está diciendo todo lo que sabe al respecto, mientras que la otra se empeña en creer que el bicolor tampoco tiene la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo. Creo que lo peor del caso, es que me inclinaré por la segunda aún a sabiendas de que la primera es la correcta.

Pero por el momento, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar. Empezando por: ¿Creen que las marcas en su cara estén pintada o tatuadas? Disculpen, cuestionamiento equivocado. Como decía, por ahora hay un tema cuya prioridad supera a las otras: ¿Vamos a compartir la cama? Ok, ya estoy delirando, ni yo mismo entiendo mis pensamientos. Como estaba tratando de mencionar, lo que me preocupa es por cuanto tiempo vamos a ser capaces de vivir así. El dinero no nos dudará para siempre. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a estar en la miseria, pero Hiwatari... Él no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que es no tener un sólo centavo en el bolsillo. Y siendo sincero, no deseo que lo averigüe. En mi opinión, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, la pobreza no tiene por qué tocar a nuestra puerta. Sólo espero que mis habilidades administrativas sigan siendo tan buenas como recuerdo.

Con sumo cuidado, me libero de la calidez en la que mi ruso ex capitán me envolvía y me dirijo hacia la cocina. Hace tanto que no preparo algo por el simple deseo de hacerlo. Claro que tomando en cuenta que no tenía con quien compartirlo, es natural que perdiera el deseo de esmerarme en preparar una comida que rara vez probaba. Ya les había comentado que en mi trabajo me explotan así que no tengo ni tiempo de ir a casa y comer una comida decente. Claro que en la situación en la que estaba, ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprar los ingredientes de un platillo decente. Por eso es que no renuncio, porque ahí tengo derecho a una comida gratuita, al menos así tengo la seguridad de que tendré una comida segura al día.

Sin embargo, hoy tengo unos impresionantes deseos de consentir mi estómago con lo mejor que mis manos puedan prepararme. A decir verdad, no estoy seguro si es porque realmente tengo deseo de hacerlo o porque espero subirle el ánimo al ojicarmín. Quizá es un poco de ambas. Él quizá no lo haya notado aún, pero su sola presencia tiene un curioso efecto en mí, como si de pronto, todo pareciera más sencillo y entonces, mis problemas se redujeran a la mitad. Todo a causa de saber que él se encuentra aquí. Sólo desearía hacer por él, la mitad de lo que él ha hecho por mí. Aunque, de algún modo, siento que mi sola presencia crea ya un cambio en él. Es posible que sea mi imaginación, pero prefiero pensar que él también comparte esta calidez cuando estamos juntos.

Sin más que pensar me dirijo a la cocina, me encontraba recogiendo un poco el lugar, cuando de pronto tiré por accidente una pequeña agenda. Supongo que es de Kai, aunque no entiendo por qué la dejó aquí. Quizá no quiere saber nada de su antigua vida por un rato. Recogiendo el libro en mis manos mis ojos se posan en la hoja que quedó abierta. Una sonrisa se plasma en mis labios al ver lo que está en aquellas páginas. Esto no puede quedarse así, tengo que hacer al respecto. De pronto todo mi ser se volvió felicidad y los problemas presentes se esfumaron, al tiempo que comencé a preparar el desayuno.

-----Cambio de POV-----

Estupidez. La estupidez es sin duda una de las tantas constantes dentro de la menta humana. Aunque en mi muy particular opinión, es una de las más crueles y terribles enfermedades que una persona puede tener. Nadie está a salvo de ella, ni siquiera yo. Y la prueba irrefutable de ello, es lo sucedido hace tan sólo unas horas. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya pasado esto? Soy un estúpido. Me descuidé. Las señales estaban por todos lados, pero yo estaba demasiado distraído como notarlo. Si tan sólo no hubiera estado tan ciego. Y todo por Rei. En un solo día, el oriental se las arregló para voltear de cabeza mi muy ordenado y organizado mundo. Sí, Rei tiene la culpa, si yo no hubiera perdido mi tiempo en atenderle, me habría dado cuenta de lo que sucedía con industrias Hiwatari y ahora seguiría en mi lujoso y caro departamento.

No, eso no es verdad. Ayudar a mi compañero no fue una pérdida de tiempo. Jamás me hubiera perdonado el que la única persona que ha demostrado interés por mí hubiese muerto por mi culpa. No tengo derecho a culpar a Rei por lo sucedido. Ayudarle fue una decisión totalmente mía. Además, no me siento del todo mal por lo ocurrido. Es decir, es cierto que si no hubiera ayudado a Kon, yo seguiría en mi lujoso departamento. Pero seguiría tan sólo como siempre lo he estado. Quizá estoy en la calle, pero al menos ahora no estoy solo. De algún modo, siento que pagué un precio muy bajo. La amistad de Rei vale muchísimo más que toda mi fortuna. Ahora, sólo espero no ser una carga para él. Así que me temo que tendré que buscar un trabajo.

No hay señales de mi compañero desde que me levanté. Por eso es que ahora tengo en mis manos el periódico y estoy encerrando en un círculo las posibles opciones de empleo. Todavía no puedo creerlo. Yo, Kai Hiwatari, en busca de un empleo. No cabe duda que la vida tiene un interesante sentido del humor. Sólo espero que me den un salario decente. Lo suficiente para que podamos sobrevivir al menos hasta que yo resuelva la situación de mi empresa. Quizá para entonces, logre convencer a Rei de que se marche a vivir conmigo. No sabría decirles el motivo de mi obsesión por tenerle cerca, sólo sé que con él, toda la soledad que alguna vez sentí se desvanece como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios. Es en ese momento que veo a Kon acercarse a mí con algo que huele muy bien. Eso o yo estoy muriendo de hambre, pero creo que me inclino más por la primera opción. Con gracia le veo traer los alimentos hacia la mesa en la que me encuentro. Es increíble como una sola sonrisa suya puede hacerme olvidar todo lo sucedido.

-----POV Alternado-----

Con cuidado coloco los alimentos frente a él en espera de que los pruebe. Él tan sólo levanta la mirada y luego de dedicarme una sutil sonrisa regresa sus ojos a la comida. Con elegancia le veo llevar cada bocado a su boca, en tanto que mi mente se pierde en sus carmines orbes. No estoy seguro de por qué le miro tanto. Quisiera cuestionarle sobre tantas cosas, pero sé que no debo. Así que lo mejor es que sólo le mire. Algo dentro de mí me dice que en el momento en que el se sienta listo, me contará lo ocurrido. Pero mientras tanto, no puedo sino ofrecerle mi apoyo en silencio.

Es curioso como a veces un pequeño detalle puede alterarte tanto. ¿Cómo es posible que la sola idea de que Rei me haya preparado el desayuno me haga tan feliz? Se siente bien que te traten con cariño sin razón aparente. Odio que la gente sea tan interesada. Me gustaría que alguna vez vieran en mí algo que no sea mi éxito o mi fortuna, pero supongo que no puedo pedir tanto. Bueno, al menos no podía hasta que me topé con Rei. Mi estancia aquí es tan placentera, pero me temo que las cosas aún pueden empeorar y eso me asusta como no tienen una idea.

El desayuno pasó de manera tranquila y luego de ello me dispuse a marcharme a mi trabajo. No quiero llegar tarde. Kai viene conmigo. ¿Saben lo que piensa hacer? Va a conseguir un empleo. No me malinterpreten, no es que piense que sea un inútil ni mucho menos. Es sólo que conociéndolo sé que el trabajar para alguien luego de tanto éxito debe ser un muy amargo trago para su orgullo. Para esta hora, ya todos saben de la repentina ruina de Industrias Hiwatari. Es entonces que noto que hemos llegado a mi lugar de trabajo, e imaginen mi sorpresa al ver quien se encuentra en la puerta esperándome. Esto no es nada bueno. Sólo espero que mi ruso acompañante sea más paciente de lo que recuerdo o algo va a terminar muy mal aquí.

----- Cambio de POV -----

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Pero si es el joven Hiwatari. Escuché que tuvo algunos problemas, lo lamento mucho. " dice una molesta voz dirigiéndose al ruso.

"¿Qué ocurre? Ya no eres tan valiente sin todo tu dinero respaldándote ¿verdad?" continuó diciendo el jefe de Kon. Después de todo, aún estaba dolido por la forma en que el chico le había humillado y ahora que se encontraba sin un centavo, era una presa fácil para él.

"Usted no tiene ningún derecho a hablarle de ese modo." Reclamó el oriental.

"Mira Kon, yo puedo dirigirme a él como se me de mi gana, así que ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a la cocina?" Le ordenó su jefe, pero el kotenök sólo continuó mirándole con ira sin la menor intención de marcharse.

"Déjalo Rei, yo ya me iba." Comentó Kai tragándose su orgullo y tratando de evitar darle problemas al chino. Ya tenían suficientes contratiempos, como para que él dejara que su carácter les echara encima otro inconveniente.

"Sí Kon, déjalo que huya, no es justo atacar a quien se encuentra totalmente desarmado." Trató de provocar de nuevo el sujeto al bello bicolor, pero éste último ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Con el debido respeto señor, más vale que modere su lenguaje, o no respondo." Mencionó Rei al borde la ira.

"El que no responde soy yo Kon. Si no guardas silencio, te puedes ir olvidando de tu empleo." Amenazó el dueño del local sintiéndose superior ante los presentes.

"Sin ofender, pero está cruzando el límite señor." Dijo de forma educada el neko jin.

"Rei, déjalo." Pidió nuevamente el ojicarmín, quien sentía una agradable sensación al ver como su amigo se empeñaba en defenderle. ¡Eso sí que era valor! El joven podía perderlo todo, pero aún así, se negaba a abandonar a su compañero de equipo.

"Sí Kon, deja de defenderlo, ¿No ves que ahora el sujeto vale menos que tú? Y eso ya es decir mucho." Agregó el jefe de Rei. Pero no pudo seguir diciendo más, ya que un certero golpe por parte del chino le había mandado al suelo.

"¡Rei!" Gritó el ruso sorprendido por el carácter del joven. Sus ojos afilados le daban un aire tan fuerte, que le hacía sentir protegido. Algo que jamás le había sucedido con nadie más.

"Vas a pagar muy caro por esto Kon. Estás despedido. Ojalá que te mueras de hambre." Dijo molesto el tipo aún tirado en el suelo.

"No es necesario señor. Renuncio. Me niego a trabajar con un estúpido interesado que se cree muy importante, pero que en realidad es sólo un don nadie." Mencionó el oriental.

"Lárgate de aquí no quiero volver a verte." Le ordenó su ex jefe al chico de ojos ámbar.

"Ya somos dos entonces." Respondió el dueño de Drigger mientras empezaba a alejarse de aquel lugar. A pesar de la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, el chico no podía sino sentirse bien. Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan fuerte.

"Rei no debiste hacer eso." Dijo Hiwatari apenado.

"No debí, pero quise hacerlo de todos modos. Ese sujeto se lo merecía." Contestó el ojidorado con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sólo te estoy causando problemas ¿no es cierto?" Cuestionó con un deje de tristeza el mayor.

"¿Sabes Kai? No estoy seguro de cómo fue que terminamos así. Lo que sí se, es que comenzamos esto juntos y es precisamente así como lo superaremos." Agregó el oriental muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Estarás bien." Dijo el ojicarmín admirando al chico frente a él. Anonadado luego de haber visto resurgir al Rei que él conocía. Al fuerte e inteligente chino que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie.

"Sí, pero estaré bien en el momento en que tú también lo estés. No te preocupes, saldremos adelante juntos." Contestó el chino, en tanto que su mente comenzaba a maquilar un plan en su mente. Después de todo, lo que había encontrado en la agenda del ruso lo ameritaba.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Comentarios de la Autora:

Pues espero que les haya gustado. Y debo decir que los reviews van en descenso y eso me tiene menos que contenta. Sólo espero que su interés por este fic no se haya perdido, pero ya me dirán en sus revs.

Cuídense.

Addanight.


	6. Nada más que un Sueño

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Más les vale xD. Como ven estoy de vuelta tratando de que mi muy amada inspiración regrese y como este fic es uno de mis más grandes orgullos, pues decidí tratar. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por los revs a:

Maia Hayashibara

Asuka-Hao

Neko-Jeanne

The Life is a Dream

Galy

Shingry Inazuma

Kaei Kon

Kaz

Shiroi Tsuki

Nekot

Vero-chan

Junel Hiwatari

H.Fanel.K

Hikaru H.K.

Muchas gracias a todos. Créanme que me hace muy feliz saber que siguen pendientes de esta historia a pesar de que tardo siglos en actualizar n.nU. En fin, los dejo con el fic!

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Lo único que es mío es la frasecita que pongo al principio de los caps y la trama de esta bella historia.

**------------------------------------------------**

Auténticamente Tú

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Porque lo importante no es lo que te quede de vida,

sino vivirlo al máximo, siendo auténticamente tú.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6: Nada más que un sueño

Con una asombrosa tranquilidad, mi cuerpo se abre paso entre la gran cantidad de gente que, en este momento, circula por las calles. Cerrando mis dorados ojos por un instante, aspiro lentamente dejando que el aire se interne en mí. Una peculiar tranquilidad se ha apoderado de mi ser. ¿Saben? Últimamente, he estado considerando la idea de que no soy más que un loco. A decir verdad, nunca he negado que la cordura no es mi fuerte, es sólo que en las últimas horas me he sentido un total demente.

¿Cuál es el motivo? Se estarán preguntando. Y si no se cuestionaron; deberían. Pero creo que mejor pasamos directamente al punto antes de que continúe delirando. Lo que sucede es que me encuentro en un estado de absoluta paz. Oh sí, les aseguro que hasta los mismos muertos me envidian y eso que ellos deberían estar gozando del tan famoso descanso eterno.

En fin, el hecho es que esta tranquilidad no tiene ninguna razón de ser. Permítanme hacerles un recuento de lo acontecido en los últimos días. Primero me reencontré con Kai y luego de un intento de suicidio de mi parte terminé en su hogar. Luego de rechazar su oferta de vivir con él, me disponía a comenzar una nueva vida cuando por arte de magia, el dinero de Hiwatari se esfumó. A sabiendas de que no podía dejar a mi ex capitán a su suerte, le invité a que se quedara conmigo.

Así que, con él quebrado, empezamos a vivir juntos. Todo parecía ir mejor, pero la vida es una irónica desgraciada y no podía perder esta deliciosa oportunidad de fastidiarnos a ambos, por lo que todo empeoró. Nos encontramos con mi jefe y luego de que me insultase a mí y a mi bicolor acompañante, decidí otorgarle un encuentro cercano con el suelo.

Fue así como terminé desempleado. Pero que las cosas hubiesen terminado ahí, hubiese sido demasiado pedir. El destino aún tenía una última jugada bajo la manga. ¿Recuerdan la cuenta que Kai había generado para mis gastos? Bueno, pues hace unas dos horas, su ex contador le llamó para avisarle que debía saldar algunas deudas a menos que su intención fuese terminar en la cárcel. Como ya se han de imaginar, hasta ahí llegaron nuestros recursos, o al menos la mayoría de ellos.

La mala noticia es que tendremos que vivir al día, o sea ganar dinero para poder comer. La otra mala noticia es que Kai deberá conseguir un trabajo. La poco agradable noticia es que me quedé sin empleo. Y lo peculiar del asunto es que me importa un bledo. Estoy tan feliz que ni yo mismo me la creo. Seguro que ahora no tienen la menor duda del porque he cuestionado mi salud mental.

Por si todo esto no fuese suficiente, aquí estoy recorriendo las calles como si nada hubiese pasado. Y lo que es peor, ando con unas ganas de celebrar que no tenía desde… nunca. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Kai. ¡Vaya regalo que recibió con la caída de su imperio! ¿No creen? Pero él se la pasará bien. Ya lo verán. Tendremos una hermosa celebración nosotros dos. Aún si debo gastar el dinero que nos queda. Este es el motivo por el que ahora me encuentro tratando de hacer una lista de todo lo que necesito.

Hay tantas cosas por hacer que no sé por donde debo comenzar. Así que veré lo que encuentro. Mi vista se topa entonces con una tienda y de inmediato me dirijo a su interior. De este modo empiezo a seleccionar los artículos y a calcular mentalmente los gastos que entran en nuestro presupuesto.

De un momento a otro, me encuentro en la sección de deportes. Pronto mis ojos descansan sobre un blade. No pasa mucho tiempo antes que Drigger, mi antigua bestia bit, sea invocado por mis pensamientos. Y pensar que fue así como todo comenzó. No. Se suponía que esto había quedado atrás. No quiero. Ya no. Si debo revivir toda mi tortura una vez más no se si lo soportaré.

Pero la mente es un caprichoso elemento, por decirle de algún modo, que hace lo que le viene en gana. Y una vez más estoy de vuelta en mi pequeño pueblo, el sitio en donde todo comenzó. Yo tendría cuando mucho seis años. Es increíble que en aquellos días aquel me hubiese parecido el más maravilloso de los momentos. ¿Cómo saber que hoy maldeciría ese mismo instante?

Ese segundo en que mi blade tocó mi piel por primera vez. No estoy seguro por cuánto tiempo lo sostuve palpando cada detalle de él. Tan pronto le hice girar, algo impresionante sucedió. El blade se movió como si mi mano y él hubiesen nacido hechas para trabajar juntos. El mío era un talento innato, sin duda. Ahí mismo se había demostrado que este era un deporte en el que yo podría sobresalir fácilmente. Pero también era obvio que no era algo especial para mí.

No es que el deporte no tuviese su encanto. Jugarlo era siempre satisfactorio, y era un hecho que una victoria era grandiosa. Además del hecho de que mi blade parecía más volar que girar. Era algo en lo que era bueno porque se me daba y ya. Así de simple. Y como ya he mencionado, me bastó un segundo para entender que por más bueno que fuese, ser beyluchador no estaba en mis planes. Yo necesitaba algo que me intrigara, que verdaderamente me apasionara y dicho deporte no lo era.

Pasarían varios años antes de que mi alma encontrase lo que verdaderamente le complementaba: escribir. Por extraño que les parezca, alguna vez quise ser novelista. Había sido por mera casualidad que yo había escrito mis primeras líneas. O quizá habían sido fruto de mi esporádica inspiración. Lo cierto fue que tan pronto leí aquel diminuto escrito quedé fascinado. Aquello no eran simples conjuntos de palabras. ¡Ah no! De ningún modo. Aquello era arte. Lo más hermoso que yo hubiese visto jamás.

Pero aquel milagro no fue único. Sino que se repitió cada vez con más frecuencia. Mi alma se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, mi mente se aislaba de toda distracción y pronto las palabras comenzaban a brotar con prisa. Y luego de leer con orgullo algunos de mis relatos, me dije a mí mismo que ese era mi destino. Yo había nacido para escribir, para tomar la realidad y mostrarle al mundo las maravillas que mi talento podía hacer con ella.

Dicho descubrimiento fue casi iluminación. Pronto mis ideas empezaron a cobrar vida y mis historias parecían escribirse solas. Con el paso del tiempo, mi ortografía fue mejorando; mis relatos se volvieron más fluidos y mi vocabulario más variado. De pronto me encontré siendo capaz de escribir, desde un romance plagado de vil cursilería hasta una fantástica y enigmática historia de ciencia ficción.

Los personajes y las tramas llegaban por montones cada día y yo me regocijaba plasmándoles en papel. Nada podía detenerme. O al menos, eso era lo que yo pensaba. De un momento a otro, empecé a sentir la necesidad de mostrar mi trabajo. De nada servía que yo pasara el día y la noche escribiendo sin descanso, si no tenía con quien compartir todo aquello.

Fue así que pronto todo el pueblo empezó a leer mis historias. Y aunque aún me faltaba mucho por aprender, la respuesta que obtuve fue fascinante. Todos comentaban lo talentoso que era y que no podía haber escogido un mejor pasatiempo. 'Pasatiempo' esa desdichada palabra me vino a complicar el asunto. ¿Quién les había dicho a ellos que esto no era algo serio? No tarde mucho en empezar a corregir a todos aquellos que escuchaba hablar del tema. Yo quería ser novelista. Fue aquí que el asunto se complicó.

Mis amigos fueron los primeros en decir que aquello no era más que una locura. Todavía recuerdo sus comentarios.

"Pero Rei ¿Qué estás loco? Nadie en esta aldea te va a pagar por escribir estas cosas. Por más buenas que sean" me dijo Mao.

"Haz lo que quieras. Pero de seguro que te vas a morir de hambre." Afirmó Kiki haciéndose el importante.

"Creo que es demasiado arriesgado pero, si de verdad vas a hacerlo, sabes que tienes mi apoyo" me dijo Lee. Y creo que él fue el único que me dijo algo agradable.

Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en decirles lo que sucedió cuando conversé con mis padres. Confórmense con saber que ambos pegaron el grito en el cielo al saber lo que su pequeño y único hijo pretendía hacer. Debo decir que aquello no fue muy agradable, pero algo bueno saqué de esto. Al fin estaba empezando a ver lo que necesitaba para materializar mi sueño.

Mao estaba en lo correcto. Si quería escribir, no podría hacerlo en mi pueblo; tendría que salir a probar suerte a otro lugar. Pero sin el apoyo económico de mis padres tuve que idearme otro modo de ganarme la vida y escapar de la aldea. Fue entonces que mi talento para el beyblade finalmente comenzó a verse útil. El deporte se estaba haciendo famoso en el exterior y no tuve la menor duda de que mi talento sobresaldría. Porque aunque había estado escribiendo, también me había dedicado al beyblade en mi tiempo libre.

Tal como lo oyen. Rei Kon, quien por muchos fue considerado una bendición para el deporte, ex miembro del equipo ganador del torneo mundial de beyblade, jamás tuvo la menor intención de ser beyluchador de tiempo completo. Este deporte era mi llave de salida al mundo. Si lo hacía bien. Podría reunir el dinero suficiente para perseguir mi verdadero sueño en algunos años. Y con este plan, me marché del que había sido mi hogar hasta entonces.

El resto de mi historia, ya la conocen. Es la parte que los medios se han encargado de divulgar. Esa en la que un chico sale de su aldea a probar suerte en el exterior y termina siendo miembro de uno de los mejores equipos, por no decir que el mejor, de beyblade que ha existido.

¿Qué fue de mi sueño? Pues no. Éste no se esfumó. Aún hoy sigo reprochándome lo que sucedió. La fama llegó y el dinero también. Para nuestro segundo campeonato ganado, yo ya contaba con suficientes recursos como para abandonarlo todo por mi amada pasión. Pero no pude. De pronto, mi vida parecía resuelta y todo era seguridad. No quería abandonar eso sólo para ver si me iba bien como escritor.

Era una locura. Y aunque siempre supe que lo era, el hecho de que yo lo aceptase fue mi perdición. El reto de abandonar mi nueva vida me fui imposible de superar. Y muy a mi pesar hice a un lado mi sueño repitiéndome que no era el momento. Que yo podía disfrutar un poco más de mi gloria y que no había prisa alguna por empezar a perseguir lo que en verdad quería. Pero la verdad fue que lo seguí aplazando. Y cuando me di cuenta. La realidad me golpeó con toda su furia. Yo no tenía el valor de perseguir mi sueño. Empecé a sentirme incapaz.

Hice lo peor que pude haber hecho. Me dediqué a pensar en lugar de actuar. Y entre tanto pensamiento, mi mente llegó a la conclusión de que yo jamás sería novelista, que la gente no iba a leer mi trabajo y que echaría por la borda lo que hasta ese momento había construido. Así que traté de olvidarme de eso y me busqué un empleo común y corriente en el que tuviese un empleo fijo.

Sé que bien pude seguir con el beyblade, quizá no jugando pero yo era famoso en ese medio y seguro que algo podía conseguir, pero no quise. Porque el estúpido deporte ese me había corrompido. Había tomado mi pasión y me había llevado a revolcarla por el piso. Y entonces empecé a odiarme, me detesté a mí mismo por haber quebrado mis ilusiones así.

Mis sueños se esfumaron. Ya nada me movía. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí? No lo sabía y no me interesaba. Porque por más que quisiera negarlo, el único culpable de no haber seguido el camino que yo había elegido para mí, era yo. Y quizá con eso me detesté aún más. Yo me había condenado a esa existencia. Era un inútil. Era un cobarde. No valía nada. No tenía nada. Ya solo me quedaba sobrevivir.

Pero ya ni eso quería. Lo que verdaderamente deseaba era partir en trozos cada una de mis huesos. Que mis lágrimas en vez de saladas se volvieran ácidas y que al recorrer mi piel la quemaran; la destrozaran. Deseaba castigarme por ser tan débil y patético. Era un cobarde. Pronto ya no solo me sentí incapaz de escribir o jugar beyblade, sino que también me fue imposible destacar en cualquier otra cosa.

Era una vergüenza para mí mismo. No merecía a Drigger. ¡Qué va! No merecía nada. Y así me dirigí al lago más cercano. Y sin pensarlo tomé mi blade y lo arrojé con fuerza en medio de las aguas. Y Drigger se hundió ahí, y con él se marcharon también todos los sueños e ilusiones que alguna vez tuve. Rei Kon, había muerto. Aún hoy en día me paseo a veces por aquel lugar sin tener el valor de buscar a mi antiguo compañero. Sé que no lo merezco.

Así aprendí que las ilusiones no valen nada. No son más que una estorbo que nos hace sentir omnipotentes. Pero cuando el mundo real nos pide luchar, nos damos cuenta que nuestra vida está hueca. Y que en ella no hay nada más que un sueño.

No. Otra vez me estoy compadeciendo a mí mismo. Ya no voy a hacerlo. Aún estoy a tiempo de empezar de nuevo. Me lo prometí y esta vez nada me detendrá, ni siquiera los recuerdos que por tanto tiempo me ataron a la desgracia. Y aunque el clima es frío el día de hoy, lo que reina en mi interior es una extraña y maravillosa calidez.

Hay algo que necesito hacer. Así que con prisa pago lo que compré y pido que lo lleven al apartamento de Kai. No quiero perder tiempo, porque sé que si lo pienso ya no lo haré.

-----Cambio de POV-----

Hace unos momentos, trajeron una cuantas bolsas con artículos que asumo que Rei compró. Les mentiría si les dijera que esto no me preocupó. Me estoy muriendo de los nervios pensando en el motivo por el que no las trajo él mismo. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ver lo que contenían. Mis fatídicos pensamientos son truncados por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta. Al abrirla, me encuentro a un empapado Rei que tiembla incontrolablemente.

Sin perder tiempo, hago entrar al semiconsciente chico a la casa. A pesar de que debe estarse congelando, una ligera sonrisa está en su rostro. Luego de llevarle al sofá empiezo a despojarle de sus ropas. Una de sus manos está cerrada en un puño y por más débil que parezca estar, el oriental se niega a entregármelo. Así que me rindo y me dispongo a despojarle de su húmeda ropa. Con preocupación, le cubro con varias mantas buscando calentarle y notando como una verdacea luz emerge de su puño cerrado.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Comentarios de la Autora:

Al fin actualicé xD, espero que la próxima vez no me tarde mucho. Dejen su opinión por favor. Ya saben que son muy importantes para mí. Para el siguiente cap no estoy segura de lo que haré. Estoy indecisa entre contarles como fue que Kai quedó en bancarrota y la fiesta. (Las cosas se van a poner divertidas, o al menos eso pretendo). Eso es todo por ahora.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	7. Tropiezo al Paraíso

¡Hola! ¡Volví! Y con más ánimo que nunca. No les quitaré mucho tiempo con las notas, porque pretendo actualizar otro fic hoy. Pero antes, agradezco los revs de:

Shiroi Tsuki

Shingryu Inazuma

H.Fanel.K

AsukaHao

Galy

Nekot

Maia Hayashibara

Nadryl

Angie Black M.

Sara

Muchas Gracias. Los amo. xD

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Lo único que es mío es la frasecita que pongo al principio de los caps y la trama de esta bella historia, así que hagan el favor de no tomarlas prestadas.

Ahora sí, pasemos al cap. ¡Dios! Seguro quieren lincharme. Hace siglos que no actualizo. En fin, a ver si con el cap me gano su perdón.

**------------------------------------------------**

Auténticamente Tú

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Porque lo importante no es lo que te quede de vida,

sino vivirlo al máximo, siendo auténticamente tú.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 7: Tropiezo al paraíso

Errores. ¿Cuál debería ser la forma en que definamos este término? En primera instancia, podría limitarme a afirmar que se trata de una decisión mal tomada. Aunque por otro lado, también podría decir que no es más que una determinada acción de la que luego nos arrepentimos. Siendo ese el caso, no estoy seguro si es que he cometido un error o no. Verán, seguro que desde su punto de vista, no habría duda alguna de que cometí un yerro terrible.

Es decir, ¿Qué tan bueno podría ser quedarse sin un centavo? ¿Perder en tan solo unas horas el fruto del trabajo que durante años has realizado? Y a pesar de que quizá para ustedes esto que digo no tenga el más mínimo sentido, para mí, nada había estado tan claro. Si así se siente equivocarse, si es así como sabe el fracaso. Entonces debí probarlo hace años, porque no había sentido nunca cosa más maravillosa que esto.

Antes de esto, mi vida no había sido más que una cadena de éxitos. Una escalera de gloria que parecía extenderse hasta el mismísimo cielo. No recuerdo la última vez que me quedé en casa simplemente por el gusto de hacerlo. O que me detuve a sentir como el viento acariciaba mi rostro. ¡Qué va! No estoy seguro del último momento en que entrené con Dranzer, jugué Beyblade o hice algo que realmente disfrutara.

Creo que mi gusto por la perfección me dominó. Fue como si mi ser se hubiera vuelto omnipotente, y por lo tanto, todos a mi alrededor no podían sino estar cercanos a mi grandeza. Ególatra. ¿Cierto? Sé que lo es. Pero no es difícil perder el suelo cuando no tienes a nadie que te mantenga en tierra. Fue así que comencé a rodearme de genios y no de amigos. He ahí me error. No tengo la menor duda de que ninguno de esos sujetos, que creen conocerme, tiene el más mínimo interés en mí. De hacerlo, ya deberían haberme golpeado. Porque un amigo me hubiera metido el sentido común aunque sea a golpes.

Me siento tan patético y a la vez tan fuerte. Porque sé que lo perdí todo. Desperdicié gran parte de mi vida. ¿Pero acaso no vale la pena la fortuna de toda una vida con tal de no desperdiciar lo que me queda de ella? Por supuesto. Porque por vez primera en años, no me equivoqué. Hice lo que debía hacer. Confié mi negocio a uno de mis subordinados porque encargarme de Rei era más importante; y no podría estar más orgulloso.

Porque mi impulso fue más fuerte que mi mente. Finalmente mi corazón se cansó de perder día a día la batalla contra mi razón. Mi encuentro con Rei me hizo recordar lo que alguna vez fui y mi alma no pudo sino luchar por traerme de vuelta de ese solitario infierno al que yo mismo me había confinado. Muchos dirán que fue un tropiezo y quizá así fue. Pero para mí, fue un tropiezo que me llevó al paraíso.

Pero seguro que ustedes ya se han cansado de que le dé tantas vueltas al asunto y aún no les diga como fue que sucedió todo esto. En fin, no tengo nada que ocultar. Cuando me dispuse a encargarme de Rei, me di cuenta de que mi empresa entera no podía detenerse solo por mi ausencia. Lamentablemente, los negocios no esperan a que uno resuelva sus asuntos personales. Fue por ello que me vi forzado a dejar a cargo a uno de mis subordinados.

Supongo que fue poco inteligente la forma en que había dirigido mi empresa hasta ahora. Como ya dije, me rodeé de las mejores mentes del mundo, pero de ningún amigo. No tenía a nadie de confianza. Alguien a quien yo pudiera dejarle mi vida en sus manos. Así que sin mi presencia, no fue nada difícil que entre todos esos brillantes empresarios idearan la forma de deshacerse de su molesto jefe.

En fin, creo que debo dejar de pensar tanto o mi cerebro iniciará una huelga o algo parecido. Es así que me dispongo a marcharme, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a Rei quien aún reposa sobre el sofá. Verlo ahí tan tranquilo, me recuerda a las tantas veces que le vi descansar de ese modo cuando niños. Cuando no había nada que pudiera detenernos.

No estoy seguro de lo que me lleva acercarme a él y depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

"Por Kami que esto se pone cada vez más raro" Es lo único que puedo pensar al notar mi acción. Aunque supongo que en este punto, las cosas no podrían tornarse más extrañas aún.

Con el diario aún en mano, recorro los distintos locales que se extienden a ambos lados de la avenida. Como ven, aún no desisto de mi idea de conseguir un empleo. Siendo sincero, no tengo intenciones de dedicarme al dinero otra vez, es demasiado frío. Y bueno, también está el hecho de que nadie querrá contratar a alguien que haya perdido su imperio en tan poco tiempo. No es muy buena referencia que digamos. Sin embargo, creo recordar algo en lo que solía ser bastante bueno.

-----Cambio de POV-----

Poco a poco es que comienzo a recobrar la conciencia. Por algunos instantes, no soy capaz de reconocer el lugar en que me encuentro. Pero toma tan sólo unos segundos que lo haga. Estoy en el departamento, en el que Kai y yo vivimos. Es curioso como uno puede acostumbrarse tan pronto a las cosas buenas. Basta con que piense en el hecho de que vivimos juntos para que mi ser se llene de una extraña calidez. Sin embargo, esta vez hay algo más aquí.

Una brillante luz. Una cálida sensación que años atrás me ayudó en los más difíciles momentos: Drigger. Tantas cosas pasan por mi mente en este momento. Hubiera esperado que el tigre blanco me reclamara; que me reprochara todos los años que le abandoné. Y sin embargo, las palabras que resuenan en mi cabeza tan sólo se limitan a decirme que él me esperaba. Que mi amigo siempre tuvo fé en que yo regresaría por él.

Mi puño de inmediato se cierra alrededor de mi blade. Esta vez, no me voy a perder. Y si lo hago, no tengo la menor duda de que Drigger y Kai estarán ahí para ayudarme. Es diferente, no me había dado cuenta lo bien que se siente saber que tu vida importa para alguien más.

Es entonces que noto la ausencia de mi bicolor compañero. Seguramente ha salido, así que creo que mejor oculto todo lo compré. Sólo espero que Kai haya estado lo suficientemente distraído como para no notar su contenido. Claro que distraído no es precisamente una palabra que yo asociaría con Kai.

Sin embargo, he estado pensando mucho en él y en mí. En nosotros. Ambos hemos cambiado mucho. Supongo que era lógico. Las personas no pueden permanecer iguales por siempre. Es necesario que cada uno crezca. Pero creo que en nuestro caso, el paso no fue precisamente benéfico.

Antes todo me parecía fácil. Aún cuando las cosas parecían complicarse, soñar no costaba nada. Siendo así, ¿Por qué dejé de hacerlo? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que permitimos que nuestras fantasías mueran con nuestra niñez? ¿En qué punto es que nos volvemos tan cobardes que nos sentimos incapaces de pelear por lo que queremos?

Ya estoy harto de temer. Por fin volveré a seguir mis instintos. Y si esto me lleva a mí mismísima muerte, que así sea. Es decir, al fin y al cabo estuve a punto de suicidarme, más vale morir viviendo que seguir siendo un muerto en vida. Y hablando de vida… ¿Qué se supone que haga con el cumpleaños de Kai? Creo que ya les había comentado que mi ojirojo compañero cumplirá… mmm, ahora que lo pienso, en realidad no estoy muy seguro de cuántos años, pero será su cumpleaños en unos días.

La verdad es que compré varias cosas, pero no estoy muy seguro de lo que haré. No dejo de pensar que un pastel quizá sea muy infantil para él. No tenemos dinero como para hacer algo grande, pero si podría preparar una sencilla y romántica cena. Aunque no creo que sea conveniente.

No que piense que Kai no es atractivo. Si solo hay que verlo para ver que tiene un aire elegante y misterioso que enloquecería a cualquiera. Sin embargo, nosotros solo somos amigos. Y los amigos no piensan en sus amigos de ese modo.

Creo que una vez más me he ido por la tangente, así que volveré a donde me encontraba. Quiero que esto sea especial. Deseo regresarle a Kai aunque sea un poco de todo lo que él me ha dado hasta ahora. Necesito que sepa cuanto significó lo que hizo por mí, que era prácticamente un extraño para él.

No hay nada que yo pueda ofrecerle. No se me ocurre que podrían desear Kai. Bueno, no hay que ser un genio para saber que seguramente quiere su dinero de vuelta, pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No tengo nada para darle. A menos que…

¡Claro! A Kai le encantará esto. No sé como no lo pensé antes. ¡Soy un genio!

"¿Tú qué opinas Drigger?" cuestiono mirando al bit del tigre.

Un intenso brillo es la única respuesta que obtengo y la única que necesito.

"Supuse que dirías eso" le digo mientras me dispongo a salir. Tengo mucho que hacer y poco tiempo así que será mejor empezar. Claro que quizá deba cambiarme. Sí, presiento que sería buena idea. Este año tendrás el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida Kai. De eso me encargo yo.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Comentarios de la Autora:

Dejen sus comentarios para que la autora sepa que aún tiene lectores.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


End file.
